Living With The Weasleys
by Jenn55
Summary: Hermione Granger and Astoria Malfoy are good friends, but when the Malfoys get into a bit of trouble, Hermione let's Scorpius stay with them for the time being, much to Ron, Rose, and Hugo's displeasure. Full Description Inside!
1. Death Eaters Don't Make Good Husbands

_**Description:**_ Hermione Granger is good friends with Astoria Malfoy, so when the Malfoy's get sent to Azkaban for possessing dark magical artifacts, Hermione takes matters into her own hands and lets Astoria and Draco's son, Scorpius live with them for the time being much to Ron's displeasure. Will Rose and Scorpius develop feelings for each other? Has Hugo finally found the big brother he's always wanted? Will the Weasleys and the Malfoy's finally get over their petty hate towards one another? And will James Potter ever stop causing trouble? Probably not.

- Set in between Rose and Scorpius's Fifth and Sixth Year.

_**Author's Note**_: So I love this pairing and I knew I had to write a Fanfic about it... hopefully you guys will like it too. I wont say anymore! :)

**Beware:** There will probably be a lot of fluff in future chapters

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I promise you, there'd be A LOT more then 7 books

* * *

><p><strong>Former Death Eater found with Dark Magical Artifact<strong>

_Mr. Draco Malfoy, 42, head of the International Magical Trading Standards and his wife Mrs. Astoria Malfoy, 40, officer in Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, had their home searched by Aurors yesterday, after an anonymous tip proclaimed that the couple were keeping dark magical artifacts hidden in their home. The tip proved to be legitimate when an officer found a hidden compartment in the Malfoy Manor, where at least five highly dangerous artifacts were hidden. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy have been taken into custody for further questioning. Mr. Draco Malfoy was once known to be a death eater serving under Lord Voldemort though his alliances had changed moments before the end of the war. Whether this will have an impact on the hearing is unknown. _

The article went on to illustrate when the court date was, and who would be attending the hearing. It then listed all the names of the artifacts that were found in the manor. At that point Rose had shut the Daily Prophet, struggling with the paper to get it back to it's former state, then placed it next to her half eaten lunch. It amazed her that after all this time, "Death Eaters" would still hold on to old pieces of junk that would only get them into trouble when someone went poking around. It was silly to hold on to dark artifacts like that, when every witch and wizard in the Ministry of Magic was doing everything they could to make sure the peace of the wizarding world stayed the way it was. After everything that happened during her father's and grandfather's time, people were scared of anything that could bring back those dark days. She didn't blame them. She had read all about that dark period and found the thought of a dark wizard running around with lackeys cursing every Muggleborn in sight to be very frightening.

Rose took a sip of her pumpkin juice, feeling refreshed. She usually never read the Daily Prophet. Her mother had told her it was a bunch of codswallop and advised her not to believe a thing that was written in it. She had, of course, listened to her mother's advice, but the name Malfoy had caught her eye on a lone newspaper sitting on the table. Her father spent most of his days complaining about the Malfoy family, saying that Mr. Malfoy should be locked up, never allowed to use magic every again, but instead somehow managed to wiggle his way into a position at the Ministry. Well, if this case was as serious as the paper said it was, it looked like her father may have his wish at last.

She looked up at the ceiling of the Great Hall. It resembled the sky outside; a light shade of blue with a few fluffy white clouds here and there. It was a truly beautiful sight. For a moment she pondered whether or not she should enchant her own ceiling in her room to resemble the outside sky. If only she knew the spell to do it...

Deep in thought, she failed to notice someone sneaking up behind her.

"ROSE!"

"AH!"

She swung around, snatching up her wand, and came face to face with her annoying, obnoxious, self centered cousin, James Potter.

"Damn it James! You scared the hell out of me!" Rose said, putting her wand away, trying to slow her racing heart.

"Not my fault you make it so easy," he said happily, taking the seat next to her. "Maybe you should stop staring into space all the time."

"That doesn't give you a right to scare her half to death," a new voice came in, defending her. She turned to see her other cousin and Jame's brother, Albus Potter, sitting across from her.  
>Out of the two, she perferred Albus's company. He was usually quiet but was quite intelligent and was always there to help her out when she needed it. Not to mention, he got witty when put up against his brother. James, though intelligent as he was, spent most of his time playing pranks. One would be better off facing a Hungarian Horntail then ask him for help.<p>

"Thank you Al," Rose said sweetly to her favorite cousin, before giving James a dirty look.  
>It only made him grin wider.<p>

"So how did your O. go?" James asked quickly, before Rose had a chance to lecture him on the proper way to greet someone.

A feeling of exhusation came over her as she thought of her exams. Just today she had finished her charms O.W.L's, meaning that her long months of studying in the library was now over. Thank Merlin.

Albus was first to answer, putting a hand through his messy dark hair.  
>"I'm pretty sure I passed most of them. Don't know about History of Magic though...and then there's Potions..."<p>

" Ah Potions, fifth year," James grinned, taking a bite of an apple. "My favorite subject yet!"

"What are you talking about? You got a D. Mum was furious!" Albus exclaimed confused.

"Yes but that was the year I got Samantha Finnigan to go out with me."

"Yea, only because you told her you were the best in the class. Once she found out that you were worse then her at it, she dumped your sorry arse".

Rose let out a giggle, which only grew when she saw James get red in the face.

"Yea yea yea," he said with a wave of his hand. " How did you do Rose? Best in your class again?"

"I don't know about that. I got at least three questions wrong in Transfiguration not to mention-"

"Stop it Rosie," Albus said using the nickname her father always called her. "You know you got Outstanding on everything. You always do amazing".

"That's not true! Remember -"

At that moment a mess of platinum blonde hair caught her eye, causing her to lose her train of thought.

She watched as the boy walked right past them, without so much as a glance, and sat at the end of the Slytherin table. Rose wasn't the only one watching, A few other students looked up from what they were doing to watch him pass, a look of contempt on their faces.

Suddenly James stood up, even going so far as to stand on his chair, causing people to turn his way.

"Who're you all looking at?"

"Will you sit down!" Rose exclaimed, grabbing him by the hem of his sleeve and pulling back to his seat. "Do you realize how obnoxious you are sometimes?"

"I dont see your point," he said looking at her seriously for a moment, then breaking out into one of his goofy grins. The kid never seemed to stop smiling.

"I wonder what it's like to have both your parent's go to Azkaban," Albus questions absentmindedly, obviously talking about the Malfoy boy.

"It's just a hearing," Rose said matter of factly. "There's no saying they'll end up there."

She had never talked to Scorpius Malfoy. She was in Gryffindor and he in Slytherin, so they were natural house enemies. Not to mention her father hated his family, so there was never really a good reason to talk to him.

All she knew was that he was a smart kid though pretty quiet and didn't have many friends. When she saw him, he was usually by himself, though rumor had it that he detested Muggleborns and made a point to go out of his way to make their lives miserable. She had never seen it, but the rumors were strong enough.

Still, she couldn't help but feel bad. People would surely judge him because of his parents predicament. Soon, the whole school would know that he was the kid of Death Eater if they hadn't already. It wasn't something you'd want to be labeled with.

"One thing will lead to another," Albus warned with a nod, then changed the subject back to O.W.L.s as if the Slytherin boy was not worth his time. James's too didn't seem interested, so Rose went with the flow of things until the two brothers began to fight, which was the ususal signal for her to leave the table.

She made her way onto the Hogwarts grounds. It was an extremely warm day, though a cool breeze swept by every now and then. Summer was fast approaching, and even though she loved Hogwarts like a second home, she couldn't help but feel excited to go back and see her parent's again. This year had been one big ball of stress, if nothing else.

Soon enough, she found a nice a group of trees by the lake to sit under, and stretched out carelessly, pulling up her long red hair.

_I really need a hair cut,_ she thought to herself, as she closed her brown eyes and enjoyed the weather.

All in all, it was a peaceful day.

* * *

><p>Hermione Weasley sat at the kitchen table, head in her hands, a piece of paper lay before her. She had already made up her mind, but she wasn't sure how her husband was going to take it.<p>

She sighed, picking up the paper again, reading it to herself. It was a letter from a good friend of hers, though what was written on it was anything but good news.

She had met Astoria Malfoy at work, both being in the department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and they had both taken a quick liking to each other, despite the tension their husbands felt towards one another. Astoria was clever, caring, and loved to talk. Hermione usually found herself listening to Astoria tell a funny story about her life which would usually brighten up Hermione's day.

However, despite being such an intriguing and hilarious person, people avoided her, and she was usually on her own. When Hermione had asked her colleagues why they never included Astoria in any of their conversation they would merely shrug, mumbling something unintelligent. Yet, Hermione had a feeling that it was her namesake that kept people away. She had married a Malfoy, a name that struck fear in many people's hearts.

Many were slow to forgive his families allegiance with the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort, yet Astoria had found some hope in Draco Malfoy, and somehow came to love him. Because of this, Hermione couldn't help but feel friendly and loyal to the other woman, hating that so many people judged her for something she had no control over. Hermione's loyalty, however, was put to the test in this single letter. It was written hastily as if she had only a few minutes to write it, which in this case, she probably did. It read:

_ Dear Hermione, _

_ You've probably have already heard what happened with the Ministry and I'm sorry to say that it's true. The Ministry is going to keep us under close warranty before the hearing which is in about a month. I hope you don't think any less of me because of this. My husband and I had very good reason to keep what we had, though it is probably inappropriate to say in a letter. I will be sure to explain it to you once our names are clear. Our home, however, has been put under the ministry's control ; no one is allowed in or out while it is being inspected. Hermione, you have been such a good friend to me and I know I am asking a lot of you, but i ask you this one favor that I hope you accept. It would mean the world to me if you did.__  
><em>_  
>I want you to look after Scorpius. It would only be for a few weeks and he wouldn't need much looking after, he usually just spends most of his time in his room any way. All he needs is a roof over his head, and I'll repay you as soon as I can. I know this is so much for me to ask from you, but I trust you above all my other friends. Your a good person, and I know you can keep him out of harms way. I would send him to my husbands parent's but they are currently under scrutiny as well ... and my parents passed away a long time ago so... I just want Scorpius to stay out of all this. He's always been under pressure because of his father and now it'll be worse then ever. I understand if you don't want too or can't ... but please just think about it, and let me know as soon as possible. Thank you.<em>

_ Love from , Astroria Malfoy _

Hermione knew what she had to do as soon as she finished reading it. She had wrote a brief acceptance letter wishing them good luck, and sent the owl as soon as possible. Now it was up to her to tell Ron that his former arch enemies son was going to be living under the same roof as his family for a few weeks. Oh, this wasn't going to be fun.

A few moments later, her husband burst into the room, taking off his jacket and pecking Hermione on the lips.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, taking off his shoes. "The ministry's going nuts with this Malfoy case. I knew this day would come, didn't I tell you?"

"Yes you told me dear."

"I know i did. I knew the Malfoys were still rotten to the core. So what's for dinner?"

Hermione realized she had holding her breath and exhaled slowly.

"Speaking of the Malfoy's -"

"I thought we were talking about dinner."

"Ron!"

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

Hermione took a deep breathe then continued, explaining to Ron the situation the Malfoy boy was in, showing him Astoria's letter, and then telling him she already accepted.

At first Ron was silent.

Then his face turning the same color as his hair, his mouth in a permanent scowl.

Hermione knew the best thing to do was let the knowledge sink in before saying anything at all.

A minute later, his skin went back to it's normal freckly color and his scowl vanished away from his lips.

"Fine," Ron said, sounding like he was trying to compose himself. "Fine. Why bother asking me who get's to stay in our home. Who cares if it's the son of a Death Eater? I mean you're the boss right?"

"Ron, stop it"

"No, you're right all the time," Ron continued sarcastically. "I don't know why you even bothered to let me know what was going on. The kid's coming regardless".

"I'm sorry it happened like this... i couldn't say no,"Hermione said, her voice almost a whisper.

"Of course no,", Ron answered, the sarcasm finally vanishing from his voice. "You're too nice for your own good. It's why I love you so much".

He kissed her, making Hermione feel better about the situation, then sat back his hands folded.

"However," he said his voice firm. "He comes even a foot near my daughter and he's out of here!"

"Oh c'mon Ron"

"I'm not kidding Hermione, I don't want them being all buddy buddy with one another. I'll slit my own throat if that's the case."

"Your so dramatic"

"Yea well... that's my only rule."

"Fine," Hermione sighed, an amused smiles on her lips. "I'll talk to her when she get's back"

"Good," Ron said crossing his arms. "Now that that's over with... what's for dinner?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note<em>**_: Alright! End of Chapter 1! Lemme know what you think :)_


	2. There Goes the Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**So thank you too everyone who story alerted and commented, it made my day :) Here's chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did the Weasley twins would be have been together till the end :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rose looked out the train window, watching the Hogwarts castle slowly fade in the distance. She was going to miss the castle of course, with it's moving staircases, hidden chambers, and friendly ghosts, but it would nice to be able to go back home, and spend some time with her family. Plus, she would be back at her favorite magical place in just a few months anyway.<p>

"So Rose, what are you doing over the summer?"

Rose came out of her daydream, turning towards her three friends sitting in her compartment. She had almost forgotten they were there. Maybe James was right; she really did need to get her head out of the clouds.

"Nothing special really. What about you guys?" she answered looking at each of them in turn. Next to her was Teresa Boot, a small girl with dark hair, cut short with long bangs that covered her dark eyes. She was very clever but mostly kept to herself, preferring to listen then to speak. Across from her was Elena Macmillan who was tall, blond, and just ridiculously pretty. Most of the boys in their year were always trying to impress her, but none ever succeeded because as she liked to say, she had high standards. Rose couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously every time she looked at the pretty girls face and had to remind herself that looks only got people so far in life. Lastly, there was Leona Jordan, who had asked the question. She had darker skin and hair, yet had the bluest eyes Rose had ever seen. She was usually the life of the party and always a few good practical jokes up her sleeve. All three girls were in Gryffindor and the same year as Rose. They had all roomed together since first year so they got to know each other quite well.

"My family and I are going to America for the summer," Elena was the first to say. "We have family over there."

"That sounds cool!" Rose exclaimed, interested since she had never been outside Britain before.

"As if! They all have funny accents, and all my cousins ever do is play Quidditch. It's SO boring!"

"Maybe if you learnt how to ride a broom, you'd have some fun", Leona said grinning. Rose was certain she was thinking of their first year when Elena had started crying when her broomstick wouldn't come to her when she said "up".

"Please! I know how to ride a bloody broomstick! Just because I'm not on the Quidditch team doesn't mean I'm not any good!"

"I'm pretty sure a three year old muggle could ride a broomstick better then you."

Rose watched the two girls argue for a few more moments, then sighed looking out the window. Those two could go at it for hours. However, she was surprised when she felt Teresa tap on her shoulder a moment later.

"Want to play chess?" she asked shyly, putting a wizard chess board in between them. Rose was a pro at the game, her father taught her everything she knew.

"Sure!"

They continued in that manner for an hour or so, when there was a knock on the compartment door.

"Come in!" Leona called. Rose was in deep thought, trying to think of a clever plan to get to Teresa's king, so she didn't bother looking up at their guest.

Honestly, she didn't even have to. Judging by the silence of her three friends, she knew who it was.

"What do you want James?" she asked annoyed, eyes still on the board

"Oy, no need to be so nasty. A hello would be nice."

"I only say hello to people I like, so I'll ask again, what do you want?"

She finally looked up to see her cousin grinning down at her.

"Fine be that way. Just wanted to let you know your brother's in a fist fight with Bradley Zambini and it doesn't look like it's stopping anytime soon."

Rose sprung to her feet before her brain could even process what was happening

"Are you joking! Why wouldn't you stop him!"

Before he had time to answer, she pushed him out of the way and rushed out of the compartment and ran down the hall. It didn't take her long to find her brother, who was wrestling with the Slytherin boy in the middle of a circle, which was made up of cheering students.

"Stop! Get up!" Rose yelled, but neither boys noticed her.

"Hugo! Stop it this instance!"

She was starting to get seriously frustrated. She took out her wand, and pushed herself past the wall of people.

"Flipendo!"

The boys were suddenly broken apart by a magical force and were sent flying to the opposite walls of the trains. All was silent.

"What is going on here? Move out of my way!" Two people were pushing past everyone. From the symbol that was pinned to their clothes, Rose could tell they were prefects.

"What is the meaning of this?" one of them asked, looking at the two boys moaning on the floor.

"It's a little late for you two", Rose answered angrily, picking up her brother by the front of his shirt, and dragging him back to her compartment. He made no move to escape and from the corner of her eye she could see he was sporting a black eye and a bloody lip.

She opened her compartment door forcefully only to seen James sitting in her seat, telling an enthusiastic story to her three friends, all whom looked totally into it, smiling whenever he looked at them.

"So after i killed the first one I had the second troll in a headlock when-"

"James, get out."

He looked up at her, surprised.

"Why! I was just getting to the good part!"

"Yea, he was just getting to the good part", Elena repeated with puppy dog eyes. No that wasn't going to work. Not this time.

"I don't care! Leave."

"Fine Misses Cranky Pants," he said getting up, and putting his hands in his pocket. He walked by them before looking back at Hugo saying "Nice eye."

Rose slammed the door in his face.

"Of all the bloody nerve", she mumbled to herself, pulling Hugo in to the seat next to her. Teresa gave her a tissue without saying a word. Rose thanked her before dabbing at Hugo's bloody lip.

"Hugo, what were you thinking?"

"Stupid git was making fun of our family. He was asking for it," Hugo mumbled.

"I don't care! That was a stupid thing to do, especially with a sixth year! What would our parents say!"

"I think dad would be proud."

Rose sighed. He was probably right. "Fine, what would mum say?"

"She'd be really mad."

"Exactly."

"Here, let me see your face," Leona insisted, taking out her wand, and pointing to his bloody lip.  
>"Episkey."<p>

The wound closed itself up, only leaving dried blood on the bottom of hischin. She then lifted the wand towards his eye healing his bruise. "That should do it."

He thanked her, rubbing his healed face.

"Did you really have to kick James out?" Elena huffed after Rose was done inspecting her brother.

Rose starred daggers at her."Elena, you could get any guy you want, so in the name of all things good in the world, don't go after my cousin."

"Ew, do I really have to hear this?" Hugo asked, making a face.

"Shut up, you." Rose scolded, though she couldn't help but smile and ruffle his red hair moments later. She was glad he was okay.

Suddenly the compartment door burst open once more, and a red haired girl ran up to Hugo, looking anxious.

"I heard what happened! Are you okay?"

"He's fine Lily," Rose answered for him, and Hugo nodded to confirm this was true.

"Thank god!" she exclaimed, smiling down at him. Lily and Hugo weren't just cousins, they were also best friends. Both being in the same year and in Gryffindor, they obviously were able to spend a lot of time together.

"Glad to hear it," Rose looked up to see Albus making his way in as well, in the already tightly packed compartment. All three of her friends looked up at him, though unlike his brother, he didn't seem to notice. "Looks like the sorting hat knew what he was talking about when he put him in Gryffindor."

Hugo beamed at the compliment.

Soon enough Albus and Lily left, taking Hugo with them, but only after Hugo promised Rose he wouldn't get into anymore fights. Once again the four girls had the compartment to themselves.

"You know Rose," Elena said, flipping her hair back. "All your cousins are really ho-"

"Please don't finish that sentence."

* * *

><p>A few hours later , they had reached Kings Cross Station. Rose took down her luggage and made her way off the train, saying quick goodbyes to her friends and promising that she'd keep in touch over the summer. Then she left, trying to find her parents in the sea of people.<p>

There had to be hundreds of families there, hugging their kids and welcoming them home. A moment later she saw her aunt and uncle, Harry and Ginny, greeting their own kids. Not seeing her parents, she went over to them, making polite conversation.

"So how were you O.W.L.s?" Ginny asked her.

"Hard as ever. I think I did well though."

"And what about you?" Harry asked turning to his son. Albus shrugged, a hand messing with the hair on the back of his head.

"Who knows."

"By any chance, have you seen my parents?", Rose asked.

"I think I saw them over there with Hugo,"Harry said, pointing towards the front of the train.

"Thank you!" she said happily, and after saying her goodbyes, she ran off to find them.

It didn't take as long as she expected. Her father's and brother's red hair stood out over everyone else's.

"Mum! Dad!" They turned towards her, smiles on their faces.

"There's my Rosie!", Ron said, embracing her, at the same time ruffling her hair the way she had done to Hugo's only hours before. She turned to her mother who hugged her as well. "I was worried we'd never find you!"

"Same here. I saw Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny over there, so I thought I'd go say hi."

That's when she noticed something was wrong. She looked at the floor to see a pile of luggage. Too many bags to only be Hugo's. In fact, Hugo looked kind of pissed as it was, standing a little away from their parents, arms folded, looking off into the distant. _What was his problem?_

She finally realized that there was someone standing a little way behind her parents. She gave her mother a confused look as she spied over at the stranger. Hermione smiled softly, and moved out of the way, giving her a better view of who was behind her.

Standing in front of her, with a look of apprehension and discomfort, was Scorpius Malfoy.

"Um, this is Scorpius," Hermione said, eyeing her daughter wearily. "He's in your year and -"

"Yea i know who he is." _But why was he here?_

Hermione looked over at the boy standing slightly behind her and said. "You said you knew Rose right?"

Scorpius gave a quick nod, but wouldn't look either her or her mother in the eye.

"Scorpius is going to come stay with us for a few days," Hermione explained softly. "Until things with his family get sorted out."

"Why?"

It was a simple question but as it came out, it sounded cold and accusing. She had nothing against the kid, in fact she barely knew him, but why did she have to open her home to a stranger?

Especially to a Slytherin who's father was a Death Eater. This had bad idea written all over it. The pity she had for him before had melted away on it's own accord.

Her mother glanced at her husband who gave her a look back. "We'll talk about it when we get home."

"Wait, where is he going to stay?" Rose couldn't help but ask, thinking of their house that only had three bedrooms.

"Hugo will share his room," her father answered, while putting the luggage on a trolley. It seemed like he wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

_Well that explains why Hugo looks furious,_ Rose thought to herself, as she looked over at her brother again, who was still scowling off in the distance.

Her father had finally put the last bag on the trolley. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Rose said, grabbing his arm. "This is stupid. Why does he have to come live with us? Why can't he go somewhere else?"

She knew she sounded like a whiny little kid but she didn't care. This was utterly insane! She could barely wrap her mind around it. Why would her parents agree to something so crazy, not to mention highly dangerous? Why did she have to share her food and her home with a stranger? She was sure the kid had friends somewhere, why couldn't he stay with them?

"That's what I said!" Hugo yelled angrily, hands in fist. "Why do we have to babysit a stupid git like him!"

"Enough!", Hermione yelled, silencing her kids as well as a few passerbys. "In the car, now!"

Rose scowled, but didn't say anything more. She followed her father through the platform wall and into the Muggle world, and into the parking lot, giving Scorpius death glares all the way. There goes her summer.

* * *

><p>The car ride home was in silence. Rose was crammed in the back seat with a furious Hugo and an emotionless Malfoy. Her mother was driving, as her father sat stiffly in the passenger seat, not wanting to be anywhere near his wife while she was in a mood. Rose did her best to make sure that not one part of her was touching Scorpius. She knew that she was over reacting but she couldn't get herself to calm down.<p>

It was a beautiful day outside yet she refused to look out the windows on either side of her. Instead looked straight ahead at the road. Only once did she take a peek at Scorpius who's platinum blond hair seemed to reflect the sun, forcing her to look away.

The trip back seem to take longer then it should have, but Rose couldn't help but smile when they finally drove down her street. She was home.

Her family was the only Wizarding family on the block, so most of her childhood friends who lived there were Muggles. It was tough at times to keep her Wizarding powers a secret from the people she had grown up with, but all the same she did, and no one was the wiser.

When they entered the two story house, Hermione showed Scorpius where he would be sleeping and then left him alone to come downstairs and talk to her two kids, both who were sitting at the kitchen table waiting for an explanation.

An explanation she did give them, trying to convey her emotions in her tale, as if to make them understand emotionally why she had made this decision. At the end, Hermione's voice sounded almost pleading, as if she wanted nothing more then to have her children's support. Ron was quiet the entire time.

"So", Hugo began after his mother had finished. "We're the one's that have to be punished because of the decision YOU made?"

Rose knew Hugo was being disrespectful and in any other circumstance she would have lectured him for it, but not now. She agreed with him wholeheartedly, and sat silently waiting for her mother's answer.

"Your not being punished-"

"Then why can't he share YOUR room, since YOUR the one that invited him? Or better ye,t have him sleep on the couch!"

"He's our guest Hugo and-"

"No he's YOUR guest mum. I don't remember me, Rose, or dad inviting him to stay at our house. Right dad?"

Hugo looked at his father, waiting for an answer. Hermione looked at her husband as well.

Ron sighed. "Hugo, just listen to your mother."

Hugo snorted, then stood up, making the chair hit the wall behind him violently. He started towards the stairs, then changed his course heading for the front door. He had almost forgotten who was in his room. Rose was sure Scorpius could hear the whole conversation from where he was.

"Thanks for nothing!" Hugo shouted before slamming the front door behind him.

"Teenagers," Ron sighed, shaking his head tiredly. He went to go make himself some tea.

Hermione looked down at her daughter. "What about you?"

Rose wasn't like her brother. She respected her parents no matter what they threw at her, and her temper wasn't so easily lost that she would go slamming doors and causing a ruckus. She knew how to keep her emotions in check. Still, she was pissed about this whole situation.

"It just bothers me that you didn't tell us beforehand. You kinda just sprung that at us out of no where".

"I know dear, and I'm really sorry about it".

Rose shrugged and stood up. "I'll get over it eventually. I don't know about Hugo though."

With that, she made her way up the stairs, and in to her room. It was wood floors so it creaked under her weight. Her parent's room were by the stairs. Then there was a bathroom, Hugo's room, and Rose's room was at the farthest end.

She made her way towards it, noticing how Hugo's door was open just a crack, though she couldn't see anything inside as she passed. She was sure Malfoy had heard everything that had transpired.

She was just about to enter her own bedroom when an annoyed voice called out to her.

"I didn't ask for this, you know".

She turned to see Hugo's door was now wide open, sunlight pouring into the hallway. Leaning against the door frame was Scorpius in jeans and a gray t-shirt, arms folded over his chest, mouth in a scowl. His hair was as blond as ever, seemingly shining in the sunlight but his eyes were gray, and for the first time he was looking right at her. He had bags under his eyes, giving her the impression that he hadn't slept in a long time.

"What?" she asked matching his tone. It was anything but kind.

"I said, this wasn't my idea. If I had a choice I wouldn't be here".

"Funny, seeing as no one wants you here".

His eyes narrowed. He definitely had an annoyed look etched upon his face, but other then that she couldn't read him. Whether he was angry, miserable, or upset was a mystery to her.

"This is the plan," she continued. "You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Sound good?"

She didn't wait for an answer as she walked into her room, shutting the door without looking back.

Finally alone, she let out a sigh, and then sank onto her bed, letting the soft mattress ease away her stress. She stared at her ceiling which was painted purple as were her walls. After five minutes of staring at a little black speck she turned on her side and took in the rest of the room. There was a wood desk that matched the color of the wood floor, along with a dresser with a mirror, a large book case that was so tall it touched the ceiling, and her closet. She had a large window with a magnificent view of the block she lived on that was draped in lavender curtains, the same color as her bed spread. A few pictures of her friends and family stood by her night table as posters of her favorite Quidditch team hung from the walls.

She didn't realize how much she missed it until this very moment.

She sighed again, getting up from her bed and going over to her bookcase. Reading always made her feel better, though it was going to take a really good book to make her forget about this catastrophe.

Ron touched his wife's shoulder, putting a cup of tea he had just made in front of her. "You'll feel better."

"Thanks", Hermione said, putting her hands around the mug.

"Well on the bright side, it went a lot better then I expected."

Hermione looked at him surprised. "What? How could it have gone worse then that!"

"The Malfoy kid is still alive isn't he? That's always a good sign," Ron answered, chuckling to himself.

Hermione just shook her head.

Ron reached out and touched her hand. "Don't worry. I'm sure it'll all work out. Your plans always do."

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. "At least you don't have to worry about Rose being all 'buddy buddy' with him, as you put it."

"I know", Ron said with a smile of his own. "Why the hell do you think I'm so happy."

* * *

><p>AN: End of chapter two! Woo! Comments would be lovely hehehe :D


	3. Meeting the Muggles

**Author's Note:**Sorry this took so long. Schools been keeping me really busy...but spring breaks coming up so hopefully I'll have more time. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter...if i did I'd be rolling in money. What a life that'd be.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>: Meeting the Muggles

Rose slowly opened her eyes, groggy and still half asleep. It took her a few minutes to realize she wasn't in her dormitory but back home, safe and sound. Well as safe as should could be with a Malfoy sleeping in the next room.

She groaned and sat up, pushing her tangled red hair out of her face, and look at the clock.

It was noon. Usuaslly her mother wouldn't have let her sleep the morning away but she supposed it was her way of keeping Rose cheerful. She wasn't going to complain.

She walked out of her room and down the hallway, walking slowly past her brother's room. No one was inside, though she did see there were now two beds rather then one, each on the opposite side of the room. It was obvious which was Hugo's side by the mess. How the kid managed to make his bedroom a tornado zone in one night was beyond her.

She went down the stairs, stomach rumbling, thinking about what she should eat for breakfast...or in this case lunch.  
>Rose half expected to see her mother cooking muggle style by the stove and her father reading the daily prophets like they always did whenever she looked back on her childhood memories, but remembered that they probably ate breakfast hours ago and were already at work.<p>

She already knew her brother was playing video games in the living room. She had heard him from all the way upstairs, screaming at the television as if it would somehow hear him if he only spoke louder.

It amazed her how most of the kids at Hogwarts didn't know what video games were, let alone a television. Her mother, who was a muggleborn, had grown up with these muggle devices and felt that her kids should have the best of both worlds, as well as blend in better with the muggle neighbors. She was sure they were the only family, not including the Potters, that lived this way. She didn't mind them at all, they made life a hell of a lot easier as well as entertaining.  
>Even her father was used to these things now even though he had never had any of this as a child, though the television remote still seemed to confuse him at times. His favorite gadget however, was the microwave, which he swore was the best thing the muggles had ever come up with.<p>

She passed her brother who was sitting on the floor yelling like a lunatic, and made her way to the kitchen spotting Scorpius at the kitchen table, reading something that undoubtly from the wizarding world, seeing as the picture on the cover was moving. He seemed distracted; glancing every few seconds at the television and Hugo's excitment with a curious eye. Rose wondered if this was the first time he had ever seen a TV, though let the thought slide, believing it was impossible. Even a pureblood would have at least seen a television ONCE in their life... right?

He turned towards her, noticing that she was staring, gave a glance over, then snorted. "Nice look, Weasley."

She looked down at her pajama shorts and tanktop, annoyed at his comment. "No one asked you, you blast ended dung licker."

"Oh good one", Socrpius said sarcastically, before going back to book.

Grumbling to herself, she went to the cabnit took out a box of cereal, then got herself a bowl, a spoon, and some milk before sitting down at the table across from Malfoy.

"Highscore! Yes!... Oh Rose, your up," Hugo said looking up from his game, oblivious to the world around until just now " Mum put your cellphone on the counter"

Then he went back to his game, ignoring Malfoy completley. Rose made a mental note to ask her brother how his night was when they were alone , and then got up to go get mobile device.

Since she was at Hogwarts she only got to use it on breaks. She turned it on to see a bunch of unread messages and voicemails on the screen. She sighed, prepared to go through each.

When her muggle friends asked where she went to school, she told them a private school in the middle of no where that didn't allow cellphones and things. At first her friends didn't believe her entierley, thinking it was some lame excuse not to talk to them, but as years past, they got used to the idea. She was eager to see them all.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to be?"

Rose looked up to see Scorpius staring at her cellphone as if it was some type of evil artificat, his hand on his wand, as if it might attack him. Speaking of wands, I probably should have taken it downstairs with me. Magic allowance or not, having some magical protection with this kid around might not be a bad thing.

"It's a phone, you arrogant toerag. I'm sure you've seen one before".

"I've never seen a telephone like THAT"."

"That's because it's a CELLphone you dolt. I swear, don't you purebloods know anything?"

He snorted, standing up, taking his book with him. "Real wizards don't play with muggle toys".

"Real wizards shouldn't look like the wrong end of a blast ended skrewt but they let you in, didn't they?".

Scorpius gave her a look of contempt then made his way to the front door.

"If your going outside wear a hat", Rose shouted after him. "We don't need you blinding the neighbors!"

She heard the door slam, then went back to eating her cereal, feeling a bit more peaceful.

"Wow your mean sis", Hugo said from the living room, not taking his eyes away from the TV.

"Yea well he started it. So what happened last night?"

"Nothing. I came back, told him not to touch my stuff, and that was it".

"You mean you actually slept with him in the same room as you?"

Hugo grinned. "With one eye open of course".

Rose laughed. "Of course."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went without trouble. Hugo eventually made his way to the basketball hoop that was at the front of the house and Rose spent her day watching television, reading, playing around on the computer, and doing some chores. A most peaceful day, if there ever was one. That is...until she got a call around dinner time.<p>

"Hello?" she said into her cellphone. She already knew it was her good friend Arianna who lived across the street.

"Rose? Is that you?"

"The one and only."

"Oh thank god, that means your home right?"

"Yup", Rose answered, looking in the fridge for something to eat. Her parents should be home soon, and she knew her mum would probably want help with dinner.

"You have to come outside! Me, Tiff, and Crystal are talking to the hottest guy on the planet."

"I doubt th-" Rose began but Arianna cut her off.

"And to top it off, he's totally your type!"

Rose sighed. "I don't have a type Arianna."

"Oh yes you do, and I just met him. He good looking, quiet, charming, and get this! He's super smart, like ...YOUR kinda smart. He's the WHOLE package."

Rose couldn't help but laugh. Arianna was your typical boy and shopping obbsessed girly girl. Ordinarily Rose wouldn't have given the girl a second glance but there was something about her that made you WANT to talk to her. She lived in this little princess world of her's and you couldn't help but laugh when she told you that the biggest crises of her life was she broke the heel of her favorite boots.

"So, you really need to come outside, like pronto," Arianna continued.

"Where are you guys?"

"The park downthe street by the statue of the old guy."

"You mean Theodore Rooselvelt?"

"That's the one. So your coming right?"

"I don't know, I'm probably going to have to cook dinner so-". Rose stopped mid sentence. A cold dreading feeling filled her gut and she prayed to every god she knew that it wasn't true.

"Arianna...is he blonde?"

"Yea! How did you know!"

"... I'll be right there".

Rose put on a pair of flip flops she found by the front door and made her way outside.

"Hey, where you going?". She turned to see her brother looking at her confused, his friends playing basketball behind him.

"Going to save my friends from the big bad wolf. When mum and dad get home, tell them I'll be home to help with dinner".

Hugo raised his eyebrows, but nodded nevertheless. "Will do. Have fun."

"Trust me. I won't"

Rose started running down the block, then slowed to a walk a few seconds later when she realized how hot it was. Fanning herself with her hand, she rushed down the street until the familiar trees came to view. She took the path closest to her and few moments later she was found her three friends sitting on a park bench around a blonde haired boy who looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Dear Merlin, I despise that one", she mumbeled to herself, making her way over. Arianna noticed her first and came running until she was close enough to hug her.

"God! I've missed you so much!"

"Missed you too. Now can you please tell me what's going on here."

"Right right come and meet him!", she said winking.

Tiff and Crystal were still talking to Scorpius when Rose came up. The two girls greeted her cheerfully. Tiff, short for Tiffany, was very athletic and from what  
>Rose knew she was a three season athlethe at her highschool. She lived three houses down. Crystal was Arianna's next door neighbor and had a very strong personality. She said what was on her mind without regard. not caring if someone's feeling got hurt in the process. By their little exchange, it seemed she had only nice things to say to Scorpius.<p>

"Well if it isn't Rosie. Nice of you to join us", Scorpius said with a grin.

"Don't call me that", Rose said angrily, jaw locked. She was trying not to grab him by his shirt and making a run for it.

"What! You already know each other?", Arianna said shocked.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm staying at the Weasley's house while my parent's are on a buisness trip".

The look of shock on Arianna's face would have made Rose crack up in normal circumstances... however this was far from funny.  
>Before she could retaliate, Arianna grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side.<p>

"What the hell Rose! How could you not tell me someone like THAT was living in your house?"

"When you say someone like that I hope you mean arrogant pr-"

"This is perfect!" Arianna cheered, practically jumping up and down. Her mood swings were seriously starting to freak Rose out.

"What's perfect?"

"A totally hot guy comes to live with you. You hate him at first. You argue a lot. Then all of a sudden your lip locking in the pantry while your parents aren't home! God, this has summer fling written all over it! Rose it doesn't get anymore cliche then this! It's totally gonna happen".

Rose stood there, mouth hanging open, eyebrows raised for a whole minute before she said:"ARE YOU NUTS!"

"Oh here we go."

"That's the STUPIDEST thing I've heard in my LIFE, and i've heard some pretty stupid stuff having to live with Hugo. No, Absolutly not. That's disgusting!"

"Being a little overdramatic aren't we?"

"No, if your going to say something as revolting as that, it's the right amount of dramatic".

Arianna laughed at this. "Rose your so adorable. Just wait, I'll put my life on it."

"Don't let the Grim Reaper know", Rose mumbeled to herself but then something caught her eye. Malfoy was indicating for Crystal to look at his hand, which she watched intensely. He made a funny waving motion, and before her very eyes a flower appeared.

_A flower? Was that magic? Did he just do magic outside of school!_

Frustrated to the point of insanity, she grabbed Scorpius by the shirt, ignoring his complaints as well as the girls, and pulled him far away from the group before whispering angrily.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing! Using magic outside of school? Are you crazy?"

"I'm not doing magic", he stated.

"I just saw you!"

"It's muggle magic." He was snickering now.

"What?"

He made the motion again and suddenly a rose appeared in his hand. "It's a magic trick. Surely you can tell the difference between fake and real magic".

He then held out the flower to her. "For the lady."

She took it angrily and threw it on the floor. "Were going home, NOW"

"What are you, my mother?"

"I'd rather boil my own eyeballs then be related to you. Now let's go".

He just laughed making her feel all the more frusterated. Stupid boy

"Wait, where are you going?", Tiff called over when she realized that the two were departing.

"Got a call from my mum", Rose lied, holding up her phone. "Dinner time. I'll see you later".

"Alright! Bye Scorpius", Tiff said, the other two mimicking her.

Rose watched as Scorpius turned around, smiled and waved at them, looking like the perfect gentlemen. It made her sick...so she slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow you brat! That hurt!"

"Well get a move on then".

"Rose!", she heard Arianna called, making her look around again. "Remember what we talked about. I'm betting on it!"

She gave Rose the thumbs up. Rose thought she might just start screaming if she didn't get out of here.  
>Without saying a word she turned around and stomped away, feeling her cheeks get hot. She could hear Arianna laughing behind her.<p>

"What was that all about?", Scorpius asked her while they walked back to the house.

"None of your damn buisness!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Well that's it for now! Please comment and let me know what you think :D


	4. Toying with the Television

_**Author's Note**: Okay so I know what you're all thinking. Who the hell does this girl think she is, leaving us hanging for months, then coming up here with a chapter and expecting us to read it? Well, I'm sorry, ok! College was a pain in the ass, but it's over now, so I have a lot more time to write. Don't give up on me yet! I plan on uploading a chapter every Monday, starting next week, for all of you who enjoy this story. I hope that satisfies everyone as well. Comment and rate please! And thank you to everyone who's stuck with the story so far! Much appreciated!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... I just like to imagine I do by writing fanfics that would never happen ;)_

* * *

><p>"So how was everyone's day today?"<p>

No one answered.

"Er... did you guys do anything special?"

The dinner table was silent. Hermione's attempt to get her children to talk were not working in the slightest. She couldn't remember ever having a more tense dinner.

Scorpius was sitting there, a smug look on his face. It was like looking at a young Draco Malfoy all over again; it was amazing how much he resembled his father. Her daughter looked annoyed, eyes down, occasionally mumbling to herself. Hugo looked indifferent, if not a hint of amusement on his face. When Hermione gave him a questioning look he just shrugged and continued eating. _What in the world had happened?_

Suddenly Rose put her fork down on the table, and looked at her mother right in the eye with such a serious face it made Hermione think something terrible had happened.

"Mum, why is the animal at the table?"

Hermione sat there dumbstruck. What was she talking about?

"Honey, I don't understand what-"

"Why is the animal at the table?" Rose repeated now looking at Scorpius emotionless. "He doesn't understand manners, can't behave like a normal human being, and overall he kind of looks like a ferret. So he's an animal and animals eat on the floor right? Oh and it wouldn't hurt to get him a leash as well".

Everyone was silent once again.

And then Hugo burst out laughing.

Rose and Scorpius began arguing at the same time, yelling terrible names at one another. All the tension had just burst loose at it's own accord and now Hermione was witnessing the horrors for herself. It was a mad house.

Hermione would not put up with this.

"Hugo stop laughing! Rose, Scorpius, be quiet," she shouted over them. Everyone stopped.

"Rose I don't know what happened today, but if you want to act like a child then I'll treat you like one. Apologize to Scorpius."

"Oh c'mon Mum!"

"Do it!"

"But -"

"Now."

Hermione watched as her daughter looked across the table at the boy with such hatred she thought her child might just get up and hit him. She could see that Scorpius looked like he was trying to keep a serious face but the smugness in his eyes was still there. There was nothing she could do about it though. He had done nothing wrong from what she could tell, but the old look he gave brought back memories.

"Sorry," she mumbled, then excused herself, and made her way to her room. However, she paused right by Scorpius's ear and whispered something Hermione couldn't make out. Hugo, who was sitting next to Scorpius (not by his own free will), who could hear everything, burst into laughter once more. Scorpius paled as Rose walked off.

She sighed. Her daughter resemebled her personality. Smart, orderly, polite; but when it came to people Rose didn't like, she was entirely her father's child.

The two boys excused themselves, Scorpius to Hugo's room and Hugo to the basketball hoop. Hermione took out her wand, whispering Wingarduim Leviosa, and watched as the dishes hovered in the air and made their way to the sink. She would definitely have to talk to her daughter later.

Suddenly the fire place burst green and her husband was standing there with a goofy grin on his face.

"I'm home! Sorry I'm late." he shouted, then looked around to find that no one was there to greet him, but his wife.

"Where is everyone?"

"Hugo's outside. Rose is in her room. Seems like they had a rough day."

"Is that so?" Ron asked, sitting down at the kitchen table, automatically looking up to Hermione for his dinner.

"Yes. I know it's only been a day but it doesn't seem like there adjusting."

"Don't worry they'll get there," Ron said, mouth full of food that Hermione had placed in front of him.

"We can only hope."

* * *

><p>Rose stayed in her room for the rest of the night, writing in her diary angrily. Yes, she agreed that having a diary when she was 16 years old was a bit childish but it was better to release her anger with a pen rather then with her fist. The thought made her think of a story her mother told, where her mother had punched Scorpius's dad in the face while they were at school. Wouldn't it be great if she could do the same, next generation style. Then it could be a tradition, passed down from mother to daughter.<p>

She laughed at the idea, but it made her feel a little better.

The sun set, and a few hours later she felt herself getting tired. Without a second thought she climbed into bed and fell asleep, free of her anger that had been bothering her all day. However, her unconscious still seemed to be upset because she had strange dreams, featuring herself and Scorpius in a boxing ring. Every time she tried to get a good jab at his face he ducked and dodged like the slippery snake he was. She woke up frustrated and annoyed, and when she turned over, she saw it was three in the morning.

Rose groaned, pushing the sheets off her. Even though she loved to sleep, it was always a pain to get back into it when she woke up. She slipped on a robe that was hanging over the chair by her desk, put on her fuzzy slippers, and made her way outside. It was cool out in the hallway, and she did her best not to hit the creaking parts of the floor as to not wake up her family. There was no sound coming from Hugo's room when she passed it, leaving her to think it was a good sign.

She slipped into the bathroom and got a cup of water, satisfying her dry throat. She finished it, without a second thought, and made her way back into the hallway when she heard something.

The sound of footsteps, soft yet undeniably there.

Rose's heart stopped. It was coming from downstairs. There was someone walking around.

A million and one scenarios rushed into her head, each more wilder then the last, but kept her heart at a constant racing pace. She didn't know what to do.

Should she call the police? Should she wake someone up? Should she call out?

What if it was someone she knew? What if it was someone she didn't?

She tried to think of the rational idea that maybe it was a family member out for a late night snack. But then why were all the lights off?

A few of her favorite Muggle horror movies came to memory, and she suddenly feared that she had found herself in one.

She pinched herself, trying not to yell when it hurt. This definitely wasn't a dream. It was a living nightmare.

Rose realized she had been standing in the same spot for over five minutes now listening to the shuffling of feet. Sometimes it would stop and she hoped that maybe it was her imagination, but then it would continue again. She knew she couldn't stay there forever. Whoever it was could come up at any second.

Suddenly there was a bang, as if whoever it was ran into something. There was a soft curse and Rose almost gasped. It was a man's voice but it wasn't her father or her brother...

She swallowed and began making her way towards the stairs despite her logical thinking that moving towards the sound would only get her killed.

She wanted to see who it is. She wanted to know what they wanted. She was beyond scared but she couldn't make sense of her thoughts. Living beings did irrational things when they were afraid...like deer watching headlights before they get hit by a truck.

Rose stood at the top of the stairs staring down into the darkness. _This is stupid_, she told herself. _Go wake up mum and dad. They'll take care of it._

At first she made her way to her parents room, then turned around quietly running to her own room. If she started waking people up, whoever was in their house might hear and run out.; or worse, stay and fight. They weren't a match if they were just any old muggle burgler, but if they were a witch or wizard... things could get messy.

She grabbed her wand from her bed side table and and ran back to the stairs. She knew what she was about to do was beyond reasonable but she kept going. She was in Gryffindor for a reason after all. She took each step lightly, making sure not to make any noise. Before she knew it, she was at the bottom.

Her house design was very simple. Her stairs started by the front door, at the front of the home. The next room was the living room, and then the kitchen which had a big enough entry that the two rooms could see into one another. The bathroom was down a small hallway located in the living room as well as a small closet.

From where she stood by the front door, crouching by the bottom stair, she could hear movement. Her eyes began to adjust and she soon saw the figure walking back and forth, his silhouette showing from the moonlight that poured through the window.

She put up her wand, deciding what spell to use. She knew she wasn't allowed to use magic outside class except for special circumstances...she couldn't think of any better reason then to use it now.

Then she lost him in the darkness. _Wait, where did he go?_

"Lumos"

A lit wand was pointing in Rose's face as she crouched down by the stairs. She couldn't see for a moment, being blinded by the brightened light.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing?" an angry voice whispered.

She recognized that voice...

"Malfoy?" she asked, squinting. "Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Can you get that stupid thing out of my face then!" She whispered harshly, pushing his arm away as she stood up, looking him straight in the eye. That's when she was struck by realization.

"Your using magic! Put it out! Hurry!"

"Will you calm down. Your parents are home right?"

"Yea, so what?"

"Well then the Ministry of Magic doesn't know who's using it. They just know someone's using magic and since your parents are home they'll think it's them", he said matter of factly.

Rose on the other hand did not calm down. "I know that you dolt! But my parents work at the Ministry, if you've forgotten, and despite what your family lets you do , my parents make us follow the rules, so put that out before we both get in trouble!"

Scorpius made a noise of impatience then whispered. "Fine. Nox."

The light went out.

The two of them stood in the dark awkwardly for a few moments before Rose decided to ask "What are you doing down here anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep. Your brother was snoring."

Rose knew for a fact that Hugo had never snored in his life, having shared a room with him when she was small. She also remembered that the room had been dead silent when she had walked past it. She was about to say both of these things when an idea crossed her mind and she couldn't help but hold back a laugh, glad that the darkness hid her smile.

Hugo was faking just to get the Slytherin boy out of his room. What a clever kid. She knew he had some of his mother's genes in him.

"So what? You were going to sleep down here?" she asked with a twinge of annoyance, not liking the idea of Scorpius roaming around their home while everyone was asleep.

"Well I was trying to make that blasted box work, but there's to many bloody buttons on this device."

At first Rose hadn't clue what he was talking about. A box? What device? She stood there giving him a look that he most likely couldn't see.

Then it dawned on her. He was talking about the television.

She started laughing, putting her hands to her mouth to quiet the sound.

"Your an idiot, you know that right?"

"Who the he-", Scorpius began to say a little to loudly, forcing Rose to slap her hand over his mouth.

"Will you shut up! Your going to wake up the whole house!"

She then grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him over to the couch, grabbing the remote that he had left on the arm of her father's chair.

"Look," she whispered holding it up so the moonlight from the window hit it. "This button says power right? Push it to turn it on."

She did just that, then lowered it so that the sound could be heard but not enough to reach her sleeping parents upstairs.

"The same button turns it off." She continued. "These change how loud it gets, but keep it low so you don't wake everyone up, and these change the channel. That's all you really need to know."

She gave him the remote which he looked at quizzically. "Now can you stop wandering the house in the middle of the night? You scared me half to death."

"I thought Gryffindor were supposed to be brave"

"Oh shut up."

He ignored her however, too engrossed at the newly discovered television.

"It's pretty late, there's probably nothing good on," she warned, but he had already seemed to settle on an old sitcom. He leaned forward in his chair, elbows on knees, head in hands, watching intently.

She shook her head. _What an idiot._

"Not bad for a Muggle invention huh?" she whispered.

"Not bad," he answered, not taking the eyes off the television. "But it doesn't make it any less disgraceful that a wizard family has it in their house."

"Ugh who asked you _pureblood_," she said making the word sound like something pitiful and slimy. "I'm going to bed."

She turned around and walked back up the stairs, looking back at the engrossed Malfoy. If she could keep him like that all summer, maybe everything would turn out okay.


	5. Why We Don't Tell Ron Anything

_**Author's Note:**_ Well I kept my promise! Here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter... If I did I wouldn't have killed off half the cast ... Just sayin 

* * *

><p>Just as Rose had predicted, Scorpius spent most of his time sitting by the television. For two days straight he sat there, absorbing himself in the wonders of TV programs and colorful commercials. He only left to eat and use the bathroom. Whether he slept or not was a mystery to Rose since he had decided to move his sleeping space to the living room, using the excuse that Hugo's snoring was keeping him up. When Rose went to get a glass of water in the middle of the night she noticed the bright lights of the flashing screen coming from the bottom of the stairs. Her mother had tried to get the Malfoy boy to find something else to do, but he kept saying he was happy where he was. Hugo, who usually played his video games on that television, let Malfoy have it, saying if it kept the kid busy and away from him, he was happy to give up his games.<p>

Rose would have left him like that for the rest of his stay if it had been her choice, but on the third day, her mother cornered her in the kitchen.

"Honey, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, but why are we whispering?" Rose whispered back, quizzically.

"Well it's about Scoprius and I don't want him to hear."

"Oh he won't hear you," Rose said matter of factly, then turned towards the blonde boy lounging on the sitting room coach. "Oy Malfoy! Your face looks like backside of a troll."

Hermione watched as the comment had no effect at all, as he continued to stare at the screen. It was like he hadn't heard it at all.

"See,"Rose said, turning back to her mother. "Nothing can penetrate that bubble. He's so quiet and out of the way. Isn't it great!"

However, Hermione was not smiling. On the other hand she had a scowl on her face, and was looking over Malfoy , as if debating whether to go shake him back to this reality or not.

"You have to get him away from the television."

"Why!"

"Well for one thing, it looks like he's being brain washed," Hermione observed unhappily looking back at her daughter. "I rather not send him back to his parents with his brain boiled over."

"I still don't see the problem."

Hermione sighed. "The electricity bill is going to go through the roof if he doesn't stop."

Rose frowned and looked back at the non responsive boy. She couldn't remember when the television had been last shut off. Maybe this was a problem... oh but it had been so peaceful!

"Maybe you can take him out with your friends," Hermione continued, bracing herself for what was going to come next.

"What! Why do I have to take him out! Why can't Hugo!"

"Because he'll wind up getting his buddies to beat up Scorpius which is the exact opposite of I want."

"What exactly _do_ you want?" Rose asked, smiling as she imagined all the muggle boys from the block gaining up on the conceited know it all.

"Just take him out for a day. You'll have your friends with you so it's not like you'll have to spend time alone with him."

"Fine I'll think about it," Rose said checking the time on her phone. "But I've really got to run."

"Where are you going?"

"Arianna invited me to go see a movie."

"Bring Scorpius,"Hermione said sternly.

"You've got to be joking."

The look on her mother's face said the opposite.

"Fine." Rose pouted. She'd rather him not come, but it was better then her getting into a fight with her mother, and not being able to go out at all. "Let me ask the girls though. I'd feel bad just inviting people without their knowing."

Hermione nodded and walked away to get on with some chores. Rose sighed, grabbed her stuff, and walked out of the house. She knew she was just wasting time by asking. There was no doubt in her mind that the rest of the gang would be ecstatic that the blond boy was coming

* * *

><p>"So Scorpius, I hear that where your from you, don't have television," Arianna said causually , sitting next to Scorpius.<p>

Scorpius nodded, barely acknowledging her existence, too busy staring hard at the game show as if he would like nothing more then to fall into the television screen.

"Well if you think that's amazing then you should totally come to the movies with us."

"Can't you see I'm watching TV," he said rudely, still not taking his eyes off his new best friend.

All of Scorpius's gentlemanly ways had vanished before the three girls eyes, and they looked back at Rose with surprise. She shrugged, a smug look on her face, happy for once that her friends believed what a rude asshole this kid really was.

"But do you even know what "the movies" is?" Arianna asked carefully. " Aren't you the least bit curious?"

Rose sighed. She had told her friends about her mothers request and about Malfoy's new obsession, and they were all but happy to help. In fact they had been asking about him for the past three days, so they had all been overally excited to come. It was like watching three little children on Christmas day. However, it was obvious that they hadn't taken her warning seriously when she said the kid wouldn't move from the couch. To be honest, she couldn't understand why they just didn't leave him and say that they had tried, but he had refused to come.

A commercial came on giving Malfoy time to look up at Arianna, waiting for her to explain about this new found term.

"It's almost the same thing as watching the telly except the screen is huge and there's surround sound. Oh and they have plenty of snacks to choose from, the seats are pretty comfortable, and its much more interesting then some stupid game show."

Scorpius snorted. "Well i doubt that."

"Oh let's just leave him," Rose said indifferently, heading to the door. "He's a nut case. I'll just tell mum that he didn't care and let her deal with it."

"No I'll go."

"Wait, what!"

"Let me just get my shoes."

Rose stood there, mouth hanging open as he got up and went to find his sneakers.

"Good one." Crystal said patting her on the back. "Reverse Psychology."

Rose mouth twisted into a scowl. Her mother had tried all different ways to get Malfoy away from the television, bribing him with food and the excitements of the outside world. It seems like all you had to do was bribe the child with a bigger and better toy. "Dear Merlin, help me?"

The three girls looked at her.

"Merlin? Who's Merlin?"

"Oh... Uh... no one."

A few moments later they were outside, money in hand, ready to get going. Tiff had her license and a car, and had agreed to take them to movies without a second thought. The girl loved driving even if it was a bit recklessly.

The car was beat up and pretty old, a hand-me down from her sisters who had driven it before. Scorpius gave it a doubtful look, probably comparing it to the other cars he had seen on TV.

"Will you just get in," Rose asked annoyed, opening the car door.

"Shot gun!," Arianna suddenly shouted, making Rose jump.

"No fair!", Crystal said, angrily. "You always get to sit up front."

"Should have been faster," Arianna retorted, but when she opened the passenger door, papers and cardboard boxes fell out, revealing a pile of garbage in the passenger seat.

"Sorry," Tiff said shaking her head. "My mom had to use my car yesterday because her battery died. Looks like she brought all her work home with her. You're all going to have squeeze in the back."

"What about putting it all in the trunk?", Rose asked quickly.

"No room." Tiff said simply, pushing a button and revealing the load of junk in the back. "This car's too damn small for it's own good."

"Hmmm look's like someones gonna have to sit on someone else's lap", Arianna smirked evilly. "Scorpius would you mind letting someone sit on you?"

Scorpius, who had hardly been paying attention, looked up and just shrugged. Rose knew where this was going before the words even came out of Arianna's mouth.

"Arriana don't yo-"

"Alright Rose you'll be the lap buddy!" Arianna interrupted happily. Crystal looked like she was going to argue, but Arianna shushed her and pushed her in back seat. "Get in!"

Scorpius looked thoughtful for a moment. "Whatever."

Tiff slipped into the drivers seat. Crystal was on one end of the back seat, Arianna in the middle, and Scorpius on the other end, who was now looking at Rose through open door.

"You know what guys, I think I'm just going to stay home," Rose said, backing up.

"Rose Weasley. Get your butt in this car!" Arianna yelled angrily.

Rose sighed, debating on whether to make a run for it. She had promised her mother she'd get Malfoy out of the house. Her job was done.

"C'mon girl," Scorpius said patting his leg, overally enthusiasticly. "You'll get a nice big treat if you behave."

"Oh, so I'm a dog now!" Rose yelled angrily.

"Oy, where going to be late!" Tiff interrupted. "Get in the car Rose!"

Rose hesitated for a second.

"Rose, we will chase you down if you run."

Rose looked down the road, thinking of all the possible scenarios of how she could escape, sighed, and then turned back to the car.

"Fine."

She squeezed in, trying hard not to look Malfoy in the face, knowing she'd blush if there eyes met. She sat at the very edge of his legs, leaning as far forward as possible, hovering over the driver seat.

"Safety first" Arianna said excitedly. "Seat belts on please."

"Oh c'mon."

"I'm not getting a ticket because you dont want to wear a seat belt." Tiff said from the front.

"Isn't sitting on people's laps in a car illegal anyway?" Rose said angrily.

"Just put it on!" Arianna exclaimed. "Scorpius grab the seat belt please and give it to me and I'll buckle it."

Scorpius did as he was told trying to get it around both of them. "It doesn't reach, Rose you need to lay back."

"Hell, if i will."

Scorpius grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back into his chest, and put the seat belt around them both; then giving it to Arianna to buckle. It was such a swift movement Rose hadn't had time to protest.

"Comfortable?" Tiff asked, looking at them through the rear view mirror.

She was sitting on a Slytherin's lap, strapped down by a seat belt, and practically on top of him. She could feel his chest move every time he breathed and felt her hair flutter every time he let air out of his lungs. They were way to close, his presence was everywhere; she couldn't find a spot where they weren't touching... and she had the audacity to ask if she was comfortable?

"Just drive."

* * *

><p>It took exactly twenty three minutes to get there. Rose had counted every second. There had been some traffic, then Crystal forgot her wallet and thye had to go back; then Tiff had taken a wrong turn, and the entire way Arianna asked if Scorpius was enjoying himself, and why Rose's face was so red.<p>

It had been twenty three minutes of pure torcher.

When Tiff finally parked in front of the theater Rose had been so eager to get out she threw herself at the door, forgetting that she was still strapped in and was flung back into Scorpius's chest.

"Ow you idiot, that hurt!"

"Arianna unbuckle us please."

" Hey look Rose your face is all red again,"Arianna laughed.

"Unbuckle us!"

When she was finally unbuckled she raced out of the car into the fresh air and almost kissed the ground. That had to be the single most awkward trip of her life. She didn't even wait for her friends to get out as she made her way to the ticket line.

Arianna was the first to join her, sneaking behind her and whispering "So did you get to feel all his beautiful muscle?"

Rose spun around so fast, she got whiplash.

"If you value your life at all, you should back the hell up."

Arianna burst out laughing as the other three joined them.

"What's so funny?" Crystal asked.

"Oh nothing,"Arianna teased. "Rose is so cute when shes embarrassed. Don't you think so too Scorpius?"

"Oh look were next!", Rose said a little loudly, cutting Scorpius off before he even had a chance to speak.

"I'll get the tickets, everyone get your money out." Tiff said holding out her hand.

Rose began to dig through her purse when Scorpius tapped her on the shoulder and whispered.

"You have to pay to get in?"

"Obviously."

"Well I dont have any money."

"It's fine I'll pay for you," Rose said taking out more cash and putting it into Tiff's outstretched hand.

"Thanks I owe you one," he said with a grin, then walked off with the others.

"Oh, you have no idea," Rose mumbeled to herself.

It was obvious that Scorpius was impressed with the theater. He had seen what it looked like from watching television, but it was nothing like being there yourself.

"Wow this is huge!" he said, staring off at the big screen in wonder.

"Isn't it great", Arianna joined in, happily. "I can't believe you've never been to one before. Where you live, really must be in the middle of no where. Anyway, how about you and me go get seats, and the rest of the girls can get snacks. Whatdya say?"

"Wait why do we have to go?" Crystal said angrily. She, like Tiff, had been hoping to spend some time with the man of their dreams. Rose wanted to throw up just thinking about it.

"Because I have something very important to tell Mr. Scorpius over here, if thats okay with you?"

Crystal and Tiff looked annoyed, but they didn't say anything. Rose, on the other hand, was ready to rip her hair out. She gave Arianna a warning look before walking off with the other two girls. Arianna was way to happy for her own good.

After spending a good ten minutes standing on the candy line with Crystal and Tiff who were debating on what Scorpius would like most, they made there way back to where Scorpius and Arianna were sitting back watching the previews. Whatever they had "needed to talk about" was over with.

There was an empty seat next to Scorpius which she knew Arianna would force her to sit in if she had the chance...so she did the one thing she could think of. She bent down and pretended to tie her shoe lace, leaving the empty seat for Crystal to take.

Oh Arianna did not look happy, not happy at all. Rose went to sit next to her, on her other side, a smug look on her face.

"You did that on purpose," Arianna whispered, through clenched teeth.

"My shoe was untied."

"No it wasn't. Stop trying to deny your soul mate."

"Stop calling him my soul mate before I hit you in front of all these people."

"I'd like to see you try."

That's when the lights went out and the movie started.

* * *

><p>Ron came home looking tired and overworked.<p>

"Rough day honey?"

"Yea, I swear everyone in the wizarding world is nuts," he said dramatically, taking a seat, then looking around the empty house.

"Where are the kids?"

"Hugo went to play soccer with some friends and Rose and Scorpius went to the movies."

"...they went...where?"

Hermione felt a dark aura suddenly surround her husband, and the tension in the house increased dramatically. She knew that she had made a mistake.

"Um, they went to the movies. But they were with friends as well. It's really no big deal.

"...no big deal?", Ron said in a dangerously quiet voice. "My daughters out on a date with Malfoy's kid and this isn't a big deal?"

"No honey, it's not a da-"

"How dare they!", Ron suddenly shouted, banging his fist on the table. "I knew this was going to happen! They're getting buddy buddy aren't they? AREN'T THEY?"

"Dear, I think you over reacting."

"Over reacting my arse! I will not have one in the family. I wont do it Hermione! " he yelled, standing up, sending the chair shooting back.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, afraid of the answer.

"I'm putting a stop to this! No daughter of mine is dating a Malfoy! I won't have it!"

"Ron wait -"

But it was too late. Ron had already left . The house was once again quiet, all tension gone except for the shocked emotions that were Hermione's. She stood there in silence, debating on what to do. _I'll have to go after them._

**DING DONG**

She had almost forgotten that she had invited the neighbors to dinner since her kids were out.

She stared at the closed door then back to the spot where Ron apparated.

"Damnit Ronald, this why I dont tell you anything!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well that's the end of the chapter! Lemme know what you think! Much more to come, I promise you ;)<strong>


	6. Bonding Over Basketball

**Author's Note:** Well here's chapter six! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter no matter how many stars I wish upon...

* * *

><p>The movie was a cheap thriller with tons of fake blood and high pitched screaming. This, however, didn't seem to bother Rose at all, as she watched her female friends jump and gasp in their seats. The only person who seemed to be as unafraid as she was, was Malfoy, who seemed to be enjoying his popcorn and the girls on his arm more then the movie. Rose rolled her eyes in the dark, still annoyed that she had to bring the kid along with her.<p>

That's when every teenage girl's worst nightmare happened.

Rose's father showed up.

"Dad?" Rose whispered loudly, catching the sight of the red head who was walking up and down the aisles. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Ron squinted , trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness, when he made out his daughter waving him over.

"Rose", he said angrily, causing a few people to hush at him. "How dare you come here with a boy and not tell me! And a Malfoy to boot! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Dad! What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the date that your on!"

"What date?"

"The one that's happening right now!" he said so loud, that people were now listening in on their conversation. Rose could feel her cheeks getting red, from not only embarrassment, but from anger.

"There is no date! I'm here with my friends!" she hissed, pointing over to the girls, who were all listening to the conversation, with obvious interest. When mentioned, they all waved giving a "Hello Mr. Weasley", to prove Rose's point.

Ron looked down the row with a confused expression on his face then said "Why would you bring all your girlfriends on your date?"

Rose, at this point, was about to scream in frustration. How could her father be so dense.

"C'mere", she said, getting up and grabbing her father's arm, pulling him down the aisle and out of the theater, her friends snickering behind them.

When they were in the brightly lit entrance she turned around angrily, ready to give her father a piece of her mind.

"I'm not on a date dad! I'm here with my friends! Mum made me bring Malfoy along, that's all. We weren't even sitting next to each other. Jeeze!"

Ron looked at his daughter, his eyes looking deep into hers. "Are you lieing to me?"

"No!" Rose yelled, causing popcorn buyers to turn around and stare. "Why would I lie to you!"

Annoyed, she decided it was time for her to play on the offensive team.

"I can't believe you can't even trust your own daughter,"she continued, playing the guilt card. "You really think I would run off with some guy without even telling you! And with Malfoy of all people! Do you think I'm desperate or something?"

"Ow, that hurts Weasley," a voice from behind her called. She turned around to see the blonde boy watching the intense father daughter conversation.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked, though with no obvious insult in her voice this time. She was afraid that he would say something wrong that would piss her father off again. Or worse, make him even more suspicious.

"I was just about to confront your father to make sure there was no misunderstanding", he said simply, though she thought she heard a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

With that, he turned to her father, looked him straight in the eye, and said, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding Mr. Weasley but your daughter and I aren't seeing each other. She was just nice enough to invite me to see a... movie? That's what you call it right? Yea, a movie with her friends. I'm not trying to pursue her or anything, but if I was, I would come to you first for permission of course."

He said all of this without blinking, and in the most sincere voice that made Rose finally understand why girls were all over him all the time. Manipulating people was second nature to him.

Ron looked at the teenager for a long time, his face scrunched up as if thinking long and hard over what he should say. Finally he sighed then went, "Alright I believe you... but don't stay out too late, got it?"

"Yes dad."

"Of course, Mr. Weasley."

Her dad gave a nod, and he walked out of the theater, off to apparate back home. Rose sighed in relief.

"Thanks for that. You made my life a hell of a lot easier."

"No problem."

"That was really nice of you...I'm surprised."

"Well that's the last time you'll be seeing it."

"I don't doubt that." Rose said, smiling beside herself. It was almost funny how much of a twit he was. "Should we go back?"

He merely nodded, then added. "Your father must be nuts though. To think that'd I'd even look at a Gryffindor like that... especially a Weasley."

Rose kicked him in the shin, then went back inside the theather, leaving him to nurse his bruised leg and spit out profanities on his own.

* * *

><p>It was very rare for Hermione to get days off from work, but when she did, she usually spent them with her children. Her last day off she had spent the entire day with Hugo, but now it was Rose's turn. Usually the two would go shopping, buy cheap clothing and eating at cute cafe's . Both girls weren't big on shopping but it was a way for them to spend time together and catch up, which Rose enjoyed thoroughly.<p>

So when Hermione and her daughter packed up the car and left, Scorpius found himself with nothing to do. Mr. Weasley, was at work (not that they had talked much anyway), and he had already seen practically every televison show in existence, at this point. Plus, after having gone to the movies, the thrill of television had vanished. He read a bit, but with the sunshine streaming through the windows, it was hard to concentrate, and he found himself walking outside, enjoying the day. He was used to being alone, not having many friends outside of school, but at the same time he preferred it that way. It was nice to be able to sit back and think.

However, not knowing the area too well yet he found himself getting bored with his own thoughts, and tried to sought out something too do. That's when a lone boy by the basketball hoop caught his eye. Hair sweaty, with a determined look on his face, he shot the ball into what appeared to be a net hanging from a very large pole. Obviously, that was the point in whatever game was playing, because a smile appeared on his face every time he got it in.

It seemed that Hugo was easy to please, but when it came to Malfoy, he might as well die trying. The other boy had barely spoken to him, only giving out insults when it seemed neccessary. Not that Scorpius minded, he rather not fraternize with the enemy.

Yet, he was ultimately very bored and the kid wasn't with his friends...what else was there to do?

"So you like Muggle sports then?" Scorpius asked, coming up behind Hugo who turned around a bit haughtily.

"Yea, what of it?"

"Nothing, just an observation."

Hugo snorted, then turned around and threw the orange ball into the hoop, which went swiftly into the net. He was trying his best to ignore the Slytherin behind him, but his observing eyes was starting to bother the red haired Gryffindor.

"Take a picture, it last longer."

"I would, but apparently pictures in the Muggle world don't move. A bit boring if you ask me."

"Well I don't remember asking,"Hugo retorted, holding the ball with one arm, breathing heavy from his workout. "How long are you staying here anyway?"

"As long as your mother allows me, I guess."

"Don't you have any of your slimy Slytherin friends you can stay with?" Hugo asked, curiosity in his voice.

"None that are willing to put their lives at risk. Being involved with my parents when they're being accused of having dark artifacts isn't exactly what anyone wants."

"So your basically saying all your friends are selfish gits?"

"Pretty much," Scorpius agreed, with a shrug. Hugo turned around and shot the ball in the basket once more with ease. The conversation was obviously over, but Scorpius was too intrigued to leave.

"What exactly is the point of the game?"

"To get the ball in the hoop as many times as possible...obviously."

"That doesn't sound so hard."

"It's harder then it looks. Especially with the opposing team trying to knock the ball out of your hands," Hugo said matter of factly.

"Doesn't sound as exciting as Quidditch."

"Well, we can't exactly play that in a Muggle neighborhood can we?"

This was probably the longest conversation Hugo ever had with the kid. He didn't seem that bad, but his guard was up the entire time. Slytherin's always wanted something, they were selfish and cunning, both which Hugo was not, so he tried keeping the conversation light.

"So, when's your sister coming back?"

The question sparked something in Hugo's heart, and anger took over his features. "Why does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't, I was just asking."

Hugo looked at him, trying to see if there was any threat in his face or voice, but he couldn't find any. He wasn''t satisfied though. No, he didn't like this guy hanging around his sister, no matter what he said.

"Think fast!"

Hugo threw the ball at Scorpius's face, who barely caught in time.

"Try to get it past me in the hoop", Hugo explained, ready to block off whatever trick Scorpius was plotting.

"Your asking me to participate in a Muggle sport?"

"You have anything better to do?"

* * *

><p>Rose had a smile on her face when her mother drove down her Muggle street. They had , had a fun day together, talking about work and school, home and play, and just how annoying Scorpius was. Her mother thought she should give the boy more of a chance, but she refused any such relation. It was just not meant to be... or at least that's what she thought.<p>

When the two girls pulled up to the driveway, they were shocked too see the two most unlikely people getting along.

"Is that Scorpius and your brother?" Hermione asked thoughtfully, hope in her voice.

"Yea," Rose answered, dazed. "We were only gone for a few hours...what the hell happened?"

"Look's like you were wrong," Hermione answered happily. "Even the most unlikely of people can get along."

As she said this, Scorpius scored a point then said something which made Hugo laugh. The sight was so strange and friendly, Rose pinched her arm to make sure she wasn't in some sort of weird nightmare.

Hermione exited the car, once parked, with Rose on her heels. When the guys noticed the two girls approaching they stopped playing to greet them.

"Hey boys, having fun?" Hermione asked, a knowing smile on her face.

"It'd be more fun if Scorpius actually played by the rules. He can't dribble the ball and run at the same time. He looks like an idiot every time he tries."

"Hey, it's my first time! And at least I don't look like a ballet dancer everytime you try to get past me."

Even though they were insulting each other, they were laughing and smiling as if they had been friends for years rather then a few hours. Hermione was beaming at the two of them, happy that the rivalry seemed to be over.

Rose was now in a sour mood. Last time she checked, Hugo was ready to kick the kid out of their house as soon as he got the chance. Now he had his arms around his shoulder, and laughing like an overgrown hyena.

"We'll see when we play Quidditch," Hugo scuffed playfully.

"You two are going to be p laying Quidditch now?"

"Yea, Scorpius is on the Quiddatch team. He said he'd show me some stuff. You mind if we go to the field in the morning?"

"Sure, just be careful," Hermione said, taking out the bags, and bringing them to the front door. Rose stood there, shocked and confused, and a little bit angry at her hypocrite of a brother.

"Cat got your tongue, Weasley?" Scorpius asked with a sneer, acknowledging her for the first time. She was going to retort when her mother called her inside to help with dinner.

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand," she said, helping set the table.<p>

"Boys are different then girls, you know?" her mother explained. "Girls take a long time to tie bonds but guys, for some reason, trust each other easier. I remember how fast Ron and Uncle Harry became friends. They were practically brothers by the time they were sorted into the same house."

"I don't like it."

"Maybe you should follow your brother's example."

"Over my dead body."

Suddenly Rose's cell phone rang from her pocket, and she excused herself for a moment to answer it. She wasn't surprised to hear it was Arianna.

"Hey, what's up?"

"There's a new amusement park that just opened up a few minutes away from here. Were all going tomorrow. You in?"

"Yea sounds like fun, what time?"

"How's eight?"

"Sounds good to me," Rose answered, now having something to look forward to.

"Oh and one more thing," Arianna cut in. Her evil tone could be heard over the phone. "Bring Scorpius."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong> First off I just want to say I know nothing about Basketball so sorry if my terms were so elementary. Secondly, please comment and lemme know what u think:) Thanks


	7. Fearing the Ferris Wheel

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rose, or Scorpius, or Hugo... or anyone else really for that matter. Harry Potter is not mine! :( 

* * *

><p>Rose sat in a dry patch of grass, her back against a large oak tree that provided plenty of shade from the blazing sun. A soft breeze blew every now and then, turning the pages of her book without her consent. Losing her page for the third time, she looked up into the beautiful clear blue sky, and for a moment lost herself in it's vastness. That is, until a boy on a broomstick caught her eye, his sneakers brushing against the tree tops.<p>

"Hugo!" Rose called up, from her sitting place. "Don't fly so high, someone's going to see you!"

"Relax, will you?" he retorted. "There's no one for miles around."

"Yea? Tell that to the Ministry of Magic when they break your wand in half and throw you in Azkaban!"

"As if!" Hugo scoffed, but lowered himself by a few feet. Rose smirked at the small victory, and went back to her old Transfiguration book, going slowly through the pages, trying to take in as much as possible.

Her, Hugo, and Scorpius were in an old field, not fifteen minutes away from their home. It was private property owned by some Muggle, but since no one seemed to ever come by, the Weasley family deemed it as their Quiddatch practicing area. At the moment, Scorpius was teaching Hugo various flying tricks, and Quiddiatch plays, to increase his skill. Rose thought it was a bunch of nonsense. In her mind there was nothing more time wasting then flying on cleaning tools and throwing a ball back and forth.

As she continued her readings, a spell caught her eye, simple but powerful. She took out her wand and practiced the wand movements, while slowly pronouncing the spell at hand. She was completely absorbed with her studies, the world around her vanishing. Nothing could penetrate her bubble of concentration... or that's what she thought...

"Oy! Heads up!"

Rose dodged to her left, barely making it in time, as the soccer ball they were using as a Quaffle, slammed into the tree where her face had been seconds before.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you two!" she yelled, trying to fix herself. She noticed that she had ripped a few pages of her book when she had made the mad dash to escape.

"Sorry," Hugo mumbled, bringing the broom to her level. "I thought I had it."

"You gotta focus better," Scorpius instructed from above, his blonde hair shining in the sun. "Stop worrying about what's going on around you, and focus on the ball."

"Then what if I get hit by a Bludger!"

" Doesn't matter! Just catch the ball next time!"

"Oy! I almost got my face tore off, and your still talking about the bloody game?" Rose yelled up at him, annoyed that he could overlook the fact that he just tried to kill her.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you get a boo boo?" Scorpius smirked, talking in a very unattractive baby voice. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Oh, go to hell Malfoy!"

"I'll see you there. C'mon Hugo."

"Sorry sis," Hugo apologized, flying up away from her, and into the vicinity of the demon child. She huffed as she pushed back her tangled red hair, then sat back down, a little farther back, trying to fix the damage on her book. She supposed she was close enough to the house that the Ministry wouldn't call on her for using a bit of magic.

"Reparo."

Instantly the pages melded back together as if nothing ever happened. Merlin, magic really did come in handy.

She opened the book back to the page she had been reading, but found it distracting with all the yelling the two boys were doing. It amazed her how they didn't attract every Muggle in the neighborhood. Peeking through her hair while pretending to be absorbed in her textbook, she watched as Scorpius twisted his broom in the air, sped around Hugo, then threw the soccer ball towards Hugo's left side, making her brother dive with both arms open in order to catch it. Rose inhaled quickly as she watched her brother lose his balance, then exhaled in relief when he readjusted himself to safety. She would rather her brother not fall headfirst to the ground; that would take a lot of explaining to her parents.

It was no secret that the Weasley's dominated the Hogwarts Quiddiatch team in the early days, half their family having been on it at one point. Hugo was fairly decent, Rose knew, and with a little more practice she was sure he'd be good enough to get a spot on the team. However, she had inherited her mother's fear of flying, and preferred to stay on the ground, rather then throw a silly ball around in the air.

"That was much better," Scorpius praised him. "Keep catching like that and you'll get Keeper for sure. Though once your on the team, don't expect me to go easy on you."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Hugo grinned.

She watched them for a little more before going back to her book, though now she was far from interested. Instead she pondered the two boys relationship. She couldn't understand how those two could get so close so quick. Hugo was not the type to make friends so easy, especially to a Slytherin git, like Scorpius. Wasn't he the one who was against Malfoy staying in the first place?

She sat back, letting the book fall to the grass, and closed her eyes letting the darkness of her eyelids soothe her. She thought about all the things the two boys had in common. They both had a sarcastic personality (though Scorpius's was much worse), they both loved talking back to her, they both liked sports and video games, and though she hated to admit it, they were both pretty smart. Seeing as she didn't know much else about Scorpius, that's where her comparisons had to end. All in all, it made some sense that they would get along quite well. If it wasn't for the fact they were in enemy houses she was sure they'd have wounded up felt herself grimace at the thought. If they created a team against her she'd be in trouble.

She back tracked for a second, and the thought that she really didn't know much about Scorpius came to mind. She had heard stories of when her parents and Malfoy's parents had gone to Hogwarts, and how horrible they were too each other. But as Hermione pointed out, to her father's dismay, everything between them now was fine, the hatred mostly gone. By her father's looks she wasn't sure if she fully believed it, but it gave her some food for thought. She wondered what Scorpius's home life was like. She knew he lived in a mansion but being rich didn't necessarily always meant you were happy. She had no idea what his childhood was like, or how his and his parents got along. In fact, she didn't even know whether or not he was worried about his parents at all. He really hadn't shown any signs that he was taking it badly.

Rose imagined what'd it'd be like to lose her own parents. Just the thought made her head hurt and her heart beat faster. For once, she felt compasion for the boy who might lose his mother and father. Maybe he was just acting out because he didn't know how to express himself.

That's when she felt a shift in the air.

She jumped to the side before her eyes even opened, the soccer ball hitting the tree behind her once more, making part of the bark fall off.

She could hear Scorpius laughing in amusement, from high above. "You missed her by an inch! So close!"

"Go to hell Malfoy!" she screamed up at him, picking up her crumbled book and making her way back to her home, done babysitting the two idiots.

So much for feeling pity for the kid. At this rate he'd be lucky she didn't lock him out of the house, and make him,and her brother, sleep outside through the night. What a slimy git!

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the sun was setting and Rose put her Muggle novel down to check the time.<p>

7: 45

She had fifteen minutes to collect the Malfoy boy and head out to Arianna's house where they decided to all meet up. Arianna's mother had volunteered to drive them all, and lucky for Rose she owned a mini van, so there would be no more lap sitting. She could not have been happier.

Rose opened her closet hastily, and pulled out a light jacket, hoping that the temperature hadn't drop immensely. She found a pair of sneakers, and shoved her feet into them; a safe choice seeing as they were going to an amusement park after all.

She went down the stairs, waving at her parents in the process. After she had told them the overall plan (and convinced her father that she was not, in fact, going on a date), they had approved. Now all she had to do was fine the stupid git.

"Have you seen Malfoy?" she asked her parents, as they watched a television program.

"You mean Scorpius?" Hermione asked, giving her a knowing glance. "I think he's outside with your brother."

"Of course he is," Rose muttered, walking past her parents, and out the door into the chilly night. It was a bit cold like she predicted, and she rapped her jacket around her for warmth.

The sky was dark, the last bits of the sun had finally crept behind the horizon. Arianna's house, which was across the street, had all the lights on, making everything inside perfectly visible from her place, across the street. She could the see the silhouettes of a few females through the window, leading Rose to assume most of her friends were already there. She checked her cell phone (which she now carried around with her, out of habit), and the glowing white numbers said she had ten minutes to find the Slytherin boy. She hoped to find him soon. Arianna's mother was not fond of lateness, even for something as unimportant as a carpool.

Rose let a car pass, then walked out in the middle of the street, squinting so her eyes could see are far as possible. She could make out a few shapes here and there along the block, but the street lights weren't of much help. She called her brother's cell a few times, but he didn't pick up. She would bet her life that he left it inside the house. So unreliable.

She checked the time again. Seven minutes left.

She groaned involuntarily, turned right, and started down the street. She had to start somewhere.

She passed by several groups of teenagers, none which held platinum blonde hair or her brother. After another two minutes had passed, she resorted to jogging around, and a minute after that she was calling their names.

Finally, when she had two minutes left, and was about to call Arianna herself and tell her the situation on hand, a familiar laugh caught her ear. Only her brother laughed like a sea lion who was getting eaten by a killer whale.

Under a street lamp, only a few feet away, she could see a group of boys laughing obnoxiously... and someone's hair was reflecting the light. She ran toward it.

"I found you!" Rose shouted, gasping for air, approaching the boys. "I was looking for you everywhere!"

"Well that's a first," Scorpius said, giving her his usual smirk. She did her best to ignore him, and grabbed her brother by the collar of his shirt.

"Where the hell is your cellphone!" she growled, through clenched teeth.

"I..I..I think I left it in the house!" Hugo stuttered, trying to back up."What's your problem!"

"My problem is I've been trying to find this idiot," she said, pointing to Malfoy. "And I have to run around the neighborhood like a lunatic because your the other idiot who decided he don't wanna carry his cellphone around."

"Ah Rose, how we've missed your rage," a boy with dark hair called out. The other boys laughed in amusement. Rose turned to get a better look at her antagonist, and recognized him to be Eric, one of their childhood friends. Now that she got a better look, most of these kids were people she's known over the years.

"Yea yea, your lucky I don't tell you mothers what you've been up to lately."

"We haven't done nothing wrong! Tell her Hugo," another boy named Dave laughed.

"Oh I bet," Rose cut in with a sarcastic chuckle, before Hugo could say a word. She didn't mind his friends much, they were good enough kids. However, another look at her phone said it was exactly eight and panic filled her heart.

"We gotta go," Rose said hurriedly, grabbing Scorpius's arm and dragging him away from the others.

"Oy sis! We're you going?" she heard Hugo call out.

"Amusement Park!" she yelled, without looking behind her, still dragging the confused boy by his arm. "I'll see you later!"

Hugo shouted something, but they were too far to make it out what he said, and no way was Rose going back now. Her goal was to now rush Scorpius to Arianna's house as fast as possible.

"What's an Amusement Park?" he asked, curiously.

"It's a bunch of rides and stuff. You'll see when we get there," Rose answered, realizing that he probably wouldn't understand, even if she did explain it to him.

"Why am I coming with you and your friends again?"

"Because they want you there." Rose huffed. Arianna's place was only a few houses away. "For reason's I'll never understand."

"Fair enough answer," Scorpius said simply. "I have a fair enough idea where we're headed, so do you mind letting go of me now?"

"Huh?"

She hadn't realized she was still holding onto Scorpius's arm. She let go immediately.

"Stupid!" Rose mumbled harshly, but at this point she wasn't sure if she was talking to him or herself.

She could feel the smirk on Scorpius's face without even having to look. From then on she made sure to keep at least a three foot distance at all times. Merlin, how she hated that boy.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Arianna's, five minutes late. Normal people would have been fine with that, saying it was no big deal. Arianna's mother was far from normal, and she took things way too seriously. Even Rose, who was usually very organized and obedient, thought her mother was a bit much.<p>

"I thought you kids decided on eight, not eight o' five!" her mother said critically from the driver's seat.

"Sorry Mrs. Ivy," Rose winced, knowing how this went. "It was my fault. It won't happened again."

"It better not Rose! You know I have you in the highest regard," Arianna's mother said, making a sharp turn. Everyone flew into each other painfully. "And then you come to my house late with this boy-"

"His name's Scorpius mother," Arianna says in a bored tone, texting on her phone, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Whatever his name is! You did not tell me he was coming!"

Scorpius, who had been trying to ignore the situation by staring out the window, turned and said in that sickly sweet voice of his that was used to impress Rose's friends: "Sorry for the inconvenience ma'am. I just found out I was coming as well. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, please let me know."

His voice sounded so naturally pleasant, it made Rose want to hit him. However, it had the opposite effect on Mrs. Ivy.

"Oh, well aren't you sweet!" she gushed. It was amazing how quickly this woman's moods could change. "Arianna you need to find a boyfriend like him. Not those stupid one's you pick up that act like they've lived in a cave all their life. Terrible manners!"

"Yup, I'll find onet," Arianna said, barely listening. "It'll be top priority."

"No your top priority should be your grades in school! I've seen your report card!

Then Mrs. Ivy went on for a rant the rest of the way about how Arianna was gonna end up on the streets if she didn't start taking life seriously. It was pretty painful to listen to, but Rose couldn't help but feel relieved that the subject was off her. She hated disappointing people, especially those with authorities, and people she had grown up to love.

"Wow, your mother is one of a kind," Crystal commented, stretching. The group had just got out of the mini-van, Arianna's mother wishing them all well, and then racing off to go catch her reality television show.

"Tell me about it," Arianna said, rolling her eyes. "So Scorpius, I hear this is your first time coming to an Amusement Park! Whatdya think?"

However, he wasn't listening. He was too busy standing in awe at the twinkling lights that were scattered throughout the park, outlining the tilt-a whirls, carousels, and Ferris Wheels. The screams from the roller coasters were loudest among the crowds chatter and carnival music. Rose tried to picture what it'd be like to see a place like this for the first time. She could barely imagine it.

"He's so cute when he's confused," Tiff laughed, at the look on Scorpius's face.

"You really must be from the middle of no where if you've never been to one of these," Crystal said, matter of factly. "Where'd you say you were from again?"

"Enough talk, let's go have fun!" Rose said hurriedly, hoping to get off the subject of where Scorpius was from. She didn't feel like having to lie to her friends anymore then she had too.

"So you guys ride these things for fun?" Scorpius asked, trying to take everything in at once.

"Pretty much," Rose answered. "You'll see."

"Oy! Let's go on that first!" Tiff called out, pointing at a rather treacherous looking roller coaster.

"Uh... shouldn't we start with something...easier?" Rose said quietly, trying not to sound afraid as she craned her neck to watch the carts fall down the steep tracks. "You know, for Scorpius's sake."

"It's fine with me," he cut in, shrugging his shoulders.

"You really are useless, aren't you?"

"It's fine Rose!" Arianna says, patting her shoulder lovingly. "It's just an itty bitty roller coaster. No big deal right?"

The three girls ran ahead to get a place on line, while Rose walked slowly behind, wishing that they could have tried the carousel out first.

"It'll be just like flying, won't it?" Scorpius said, happily.

Rose nodded. "But I hate flying."

* * *

><p>The group wounded up going on every thrill ride they could find, much to Rose's dismay. It seemed like every time they got off one, they went right back on another. At one point she had to sit on a bench and take a breather, scared she was going to faint or throw up, as her friends criticized her for her lack of tolerance. She couldn't help that her and her mother rather have there feet on the ground then up in the air, dangling from so metal contraption or flimsy broomstick.<p>

A few hours went by, and the rides the group had not ridden was decreasing dramatically. Rose, who was having a good time despite her constant adrenaline rushes, was pleased to know she could finally lay her head down. The best part of this little trip (apart from getting the horse she wanted on the carousel) was that she barely had to deal with Scorpius the entire night. Tiff and Crystal kept him busy, fighting to sit with him on all the rides, so she was able to enjoy herself... well, that's what she thought.

"Alright last one guys!" Arianna called out. "I call that one!"

Rose followed the way she was pointing, and dread filled her heart when she came face to face with the Ferris wheel.

"Good choice!" Crystal commented, her hair still windswept from the last roller coast. "Let's go, the park's gonna close soon."

Everyone made there way, towards the spinning wheel except for Rose, who grabbed Arianna's arm, and pulled her to the side.

"C'mon Arianna, you know I can't go on that."

"What are you talking about!" Arianna snapped, hands on her hips. "You went on all those roller coasters!"

"Yes, but roller coasters are over in less then a minute! Ferris wheel's are far from quick, and they stop when your so high up..."

"Nothing's gonna happen Rose, I promise."

"...Maybe I'll just sit this one out..."

"You can't!" Arianna whimpered, starting to drag Rose towards their friends. "It'll be no fun! Here, I'll sit with you and make jokes, and it'll be fine!"

Rose barely had time to agree when they were on line. Since the park was closing soon, there was no one around, so it was only seconds before it was their turn. The Ferris Wheel was extremely tall; taller then any of the roller coasters in the park. Yet it could only hold two or three people in a bench, the only thing protecting people from falling was a metal bar. Rose could see people's feet hanging from the seat, swinging back and forth... she could feel stomach churning.

"It'll be fine," Arianna said, noticing how pale Rose had gotten. They were up next. "I'll be right behind you."

Rose gulped and made her way past the man holding the gate open, trying to stop her legs from shaking. She sat in the cold metal seat, the tips of her sneakers touching the floor. She tried to focus on the ground, afraid that if she looked up the world would start spinning. This was a bad sign, seeing as the ride hadn't started yet.

Suddenly, the seat shook a little, indicating that someone had sat down next to her, closing the bar that would protect her from falling out when they were up high. Unfortunately, when she finally looked up, the person sitting next to her wasn't Arianna. It was Scorpius.

"You!" Rose yelled in surprised. However, before she could get another word out, the Ferris wheel came to life, lifting her into the air. She could see all three girls waving at her, Arianna face practically beaming. Merlin, she hated that girl sometimes! All she could do now was give them a dirty look before they disappeared from view. The Ferris Wheel stopped once more to let the people after them on.

"Why are you here Malfoy?" Rose asked tiredly. _Why could he never just leave her alone?_

"Hm?" he said, focusing now on her rather then the view from below. "Arianna said you wanted to ride with me."

"And what, in Merlin's name, made you think she was telling the truth?"

"Well she seems like an honest person."

"If I wasn't concerned for my own safety, I'd push you off, right now."

This made Scorpius laugh.

Suddenly, the Ferris Wheel started moving once more, taking them higher. Before Rose could even process what she was doing, she was gripping Scorpius arm as hard as possible. She could feel her breath quicken and her head start to spin. No, this wasn't good at all.

Then the it topped, halfway to the top, most likely to let people on. They were high, but not high enough to get Rose too upset, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jeeze Weasley, can you let go of my arm before you tear it off!"

"Oh,... sorry," she muttered, embarrassed, letting him go. From the lights of the Ferris Wheel she could see red marks indented in skin where her nails had dug in. He rubbed his arm a few time, but said nothing more.

"I hate heights." she mumbled, now holding on to the bar in front of her. She looked straight ahead, knowing that if she looked down she'd feel sick, even if they weren't that far up yet.

"I noticed."

They sat in silence for a few more seconds before the Ferris Wheel began again. This time however, it didn't stop.

Rose could feel herself being lifted in the air at a quick pace, and she wrenched her hands around the bar so tight her knuckles turned white, and her palms got sweaty. She closed her eyes, trying to trick herself into thinking she was still on the ground.

Finally the ride stopped, and a pit of dread filled Rose's heart.

"We're at the top, aren't we?" she whispered, trying to get her voice from shaking.

"Are you seriously closing your eyes?"

"Answer the question!"

"Yea, were at the top." she heard Scorpius from beside her. "It's a pretty nice view, you should look."

Rose just shook her head, not caring if Scorpius was paying attention or not. All she had to do was keep her eyes close, and everything would okay.

"Hey, are you gonna cry?"

"No, I am not going to cry!" Rose snapped, eyes still glued shut.

"Well, it looks like it."

"Well, I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you idiot!" she said loud enough that she was sure people at the bottom could hear her.

All of a sudden, she felt a hand on her cheek.

The fact that Scorpius had the audacity to touch her, made her eyes shoot open. Yet, instead of seeing his stupid face, she could only make out blurry colors and shapes. For a second she panicked, afraid something had happened to her eye sight, then realized it was moisture that made her see like this.

"Really?" Scorpius said. "Because those look like tears too me."

Angry and embarrassed she pushed Malfoy's hand away. The sudden motion made the seat sway dangerously, and Rose thought she saw her life flash before her eyes. Before either of them could think, Rose dived at Malfoy, shoving her face in shoulder, and digging her nails into his skin, trying not scream. If she was honest with herself she'd take the stupid git over falling twenty feet to the ground.

"Ow, that hurts!" Scorpius said through clenched teeth, trying to pull away, but there really no where for him to go.

"Shut up and stay still!" Rose yelled into his shirt.

Several seconds later, the cart was stopped, yet Rose had no intention of sitting up straight. She was frozen in that position and she didn't really care, all dignity having left her.

Scorpius sighed.

"So much for being in Gryffindor, huh?" Scorpius said, patting her head in the awkward position they were in.

"Don't touch me."

"Last time I checked, _you're_ the one on top of _me_!"

"Shut up," her voice came from his shoulder, muffled.

Scorpius sighed again. "You certainly are strange. You like to act so tough, but when it comes to being a few feet in the air, you're pathetic. ."

"No one asked you, stupid."

This time Scorpius laughed. It was easy to get used to her harsh words, he was almost used to being patronized by now. That probably wasn't a good sign.

He could feel his arm falling asleep in the awkward position it was in, half behind Rose's body while trying his best not to touch her. This wasn't going to work.

He pulled his arm up and wrapped it around her shoulders. He could feel the pressure in his arm leave, and he felt himself relax.

"I said don't touch m!," came her muffled voice.

"If you can touch me, I can touch you!"

"That's not how it works!"

One of her hands unclenched from his arm and he felt her punch him lightly in the side.

"You're ridiculous." he laughed, then sat back and enjoyed the view, letting the wind play with his hair, and watching the dark shadows of people walk around on the ground. The lights of the rides lit up the place, letting him see from one end of the park to the other. Beyond that, was a few pin pricks which he assumed were houses, and the rest was to dark to see. He couldn't see any stars in the sky, which he was used to, but a half moon hung down giving a few clouds a ghostly glow.

Rose still refused to look up, but she felt herself calm down. She knew she was going to hit herself for this later, letting the Slytherin boy see her so weak, but for now, everything was fine. Apart from making a few annoying comments, Scorpius didn't say much about her state of mind, which she thought was rather sweet of him.

Now that she thought about it, it was very hard to pin this kid. He treated her like garbage most of the time, and then there were moments like these, when he seemed like a completely different person. Maybe he wasn't a bad a person as he let on. Maybe, deep (way deep down), he was a decent kid. She would go over this in her mind later though. For now she would just concentrate on keeping her eyes closed, and the thought og how she'd be back on sold ground in only a few minutes.

She felt Scorpius's body shift.

"What are you doing?" she asked, panicky, afraid that he was going to make the seat swing again.

"Looking behind us."

"Why?"

"I think your friends are in the seats over there."

Rose just nodded into his side, not really caring. She was going to hit Arianna with the first thing she found as soon she was off this death trap.

"And..." Scorpius started, but trailed off, leading Rose's curiosity forward.

"And what?"

"And I think...," he began. "I think they're laughing at us."

* * *

><p>Just want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed so far! It makes my day when I get a new notification for this story. You guys are the ones that make me want to continue on so keep up with reviews :D<p> 


	8. Sailing Down the Stairs

**Author's Note:** So I decided to upload early (don't worry mondays chapter will still happen). It's a short chapter, nothing special. Mostly I just needed a transition from point A to point B. Alrighty Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own ANYTHING

* * *

><p>"You think that was funny?" Rose growled. Her feet had just touched the ground, and the fear that she had experienced only moments before had suddenly turned into rage. "Your lucky I don't hit you square across the face."<p>

This, of course, made Arianna laugh harder. They were all walking towards the exit, with Tiff, Scorpius,and Crystal in the lead, with Arianna and Rose bringing up the rear.

"Please, we all saw you two getting snugly on the Ferris Wheel. Don't deny it!"

"Are you kidding me?" Rose said, knowing her face was turning the color of her hair. "I was scared for my life! Not to mention completely humiliated!"

"Oh, it wasn't that bad."

"Yes, Arianna, it was." Rose crossed her arms, and tried to calm her heart by breathing through her nose, but all it did was make her sound like a raging bull.

"You're seriously mad, aren't you?" Arianna observed, concern now in her voice.

"Really? What gave you that idea?" Rose shot back, sarcastically. "You said you'd be there for me. You know how scared I get when I'm up that high...and then you send Malfoy of all people! Who does that!"

"I'm sorry," Arianna said quietly. Rose gave her a look, which made Arianna apologize even more fiercely. "I'm not kidding with you, I really am! I'm sorry it turned out this way. I mean I did plan on going up with you but then Scorpius said he wanted to go with you..."

Rose looked up, confused. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"I'm not the one who told him to go up. He said he wanted to ride with you. I told him heights freaked you out, so you'd be anything but fun, but he said he'd take care of it."

Rose tried to wrap her head around the concept of Malfoy willingly putting himself in that situation, but it was impossible. Her mind automatically rejected the idea at once.

"You're lying to me."

"I'm not! I swear!"

"Why, in the name of all things good in the world, would he want to ride with me?"

"Oh, c'mon now, we both know the reason why", Arianna giggled, nudging Rose with her elbow.

"Now I know you're lying."

"I'm not!"

They argued all the way to the parking lot, where Arianna's mother was waiting for them with her mini van (Arianna had called her a few minutes before hand). They all jumped in, with Arianna still giggling like a school school, and Rose pursing her lips, annoyed. The conversation would have to be put on hold for now.

* * *

><p>Arianna's mother pulled up in her driveway a few moments later, and everyone spilled out eagerly.. Everyone said a quick goodbye, and went back to their families. It was a quick walk across the street for Scorpius and Rose.<p>

Rose checked the time on her cell phone as they approached the house.

"Bloody hell! It's past midnight!" she exclaimed.

"Is that bad?" Scorpius asked, nonchalantly

"I told my parents we'd be back before then... but they didn't call so I suppose it's alright."

The door was locked, and Rose had to lift the potted plant in front of their house, to find the spare key. It was dark inside when they entered due to the closed curtains, and Rose was afraid if she turned on the lights, she would wake the whole house... last thing she needed was an sleep deprived Ron.

"Will you go up the stairs already!" Rose whispered, trying to push Malfoy out of the way.

"I'm going, I'm going."

"Ow! That's my foot! It's this way!" she said grabbing him, and spinning him around in the general direction. Unfortunately, there was a side table closer to Scorpius then Rose had judged, and she pushed him right into it.

"Damnit, you bloody idiot! My knee is throbbing now!"

"Sorry, sorry", Rose apologized, trying to feel her way around. All she managed to do was knock down an umbrella stand. This was not going as she was hoping.

"Scorpius, just go up the damn stairs and be quiet!" she whispered, angrily.

"I am! Your the one who's making all the noise" he shot back.

"Just go!"

His foot found the first step and he made his way up carefully, Rose on his heels.

Halfway up, however, Rose lost her footing. She tried to re adjust her balance, but with the lack of light she couldn't judge where the step was quick enough. It felt like slow motion as her body leaned backwards, one foot in the air. . All she could do now was reach out in front of her, and hope to Merlin there was something to grab on to. Lucky for her, there was... Malfoy's shirt. Unfortunately, for them both, Scorpius wasn't prepared for an extra hundred pounds to his back, and felt himself fall backwards as well. The result being both tumbled back down the stairs, landing in a crumpled heap at the bottom.

Rose struggled to breathe, after having just landed on her back. At first, she was unsuccessful, unable to get her lungs to work. For a brief moment, she saw spots dancing across the darkness, and the fear that she would fade away crept into her mind. Then a moment later, her body sucked in as much oxygen as it could take, and she could breathe once again, her heart beating at a fantastic pace.

She moaned in pain. Her whole body was aching, especially her back, but nothing seemed to be broken. That was a good sign.

Rose tried sitting up, but found herself unable to do so. Something heavy was on top of her... it was Malfoy, of course.

"Oy, Malfoy, get up, you're squishing me,"she whispered despite the fact that their fall probably woke up the neighbors at this point. However, Malfoy showed no signs of life.

She wiggled her way from under him, breathing heavily, and managed to sit up next to his face.

"Malfoy!" she whispered, loudly. "Malfoy, are you okay! Malfoy... Scorpius!"

None of her calling seemed to be working. She checked for blood but he seemed to be alright, despite a nice bump on his head. Yet, at the same time, he appeared unconscious.

She watched his pained looking face, a million thoughts flitting across her mind at once. She knew what she had to do... she had seen it on TV a bunch of times. She bent down, getting close to his face. She was so close she could see the outlines of his eyelashes. She noticed that he had a few freckles around the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry," she whispered at him.

Then she lifted her hand... and slapped him across the face, hard.

It worked immediately.

She saw his eyes shoot open, and covered his mouth to stop him from yelling.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered a million times, as he struggled under her, trying to get her hand away from his mouth so he could yell properly.

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, Rose saw a figure approach from the top of the stairs. She looked up, squinting to see who it was.

"Lumos," the figure, whispered.

The light from the wand lit up the room, and the form turned into none other then her brother, Hugo.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?"

"Come down here and help me!" Rose said, hurriedly. "I think he hit his head."

He rushed down, and bent over Scorpius who was blinking frantically in the light.

"What happened?" Hugo asked, looking up at Rose. "He fell down the stairs or something?"

"We both did."

"More like she took me down with her," Scorpius's hoarse voice said, finally able to push Rose's hand from his mouth.

"Whoah, what happened to your face?" Hugo asked, putting his wand up to Scorpius's cheek. Rose could see it was red and blotchy, the mark was shaped like... a hand.

"You can thank your bloody sister for that!"

"You wouldn't wake up! I didn't know what else to do!"

"Leave me to die then!" he said angrily, sitting up.

Rose scoffed. "Fine, I won't bother helping next time."

"You're clumsiness did this! You can't even walk up the stairs properly!"

"Just shut your mouth, I said I was sorry!"

"Both of you shut up!" Hugo said finally, shouting over the bickering. He looked over his shoulder at the top of the stairs. When he was sure there was no one coming out of their parents room, he sighed. "Mum took a pill before bed, said work is stressing her to the point where she can't sleep, so she's out cold. And you know how dad is. The world could end right now, and he wouldn't notice."

Well that explained why she wasn't in trouble.

"How's your head feel?" Hugo asked, looking over at Scorpius.

"Fine," he answered angrily, not bothering to keep his voice down anymore. "Let's just go."

He got up with no problems. Rose tried to follow, but a shooting pain suddenly shot up her leg, making tears spring to her eyes.

"Ow ow ow ow ow" she cried, sitting back down, holding on to her ankle. "I can't get up!"

"Is it broken?" Hugo asked, concerned.

"No, I think it's just twisted. Do either of you know the spell to fix it?"

Both shook their heads, making Rose sigh angrily. She knew it was in one of her textbooks upstairs, but she was in no condition to try and re sight it now.

"Just help me upstairs," she said holding out a hand. Hugo went to grab it, but Scorpius got to her first. However, instead of helping her stand, as she wanted, he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Oy! What are you doing! Put me down!"

All she could see at this angle, was Scorpius's lower back.

"Shut up and stop squirming," he said , marching up the stairs. "You're an accident waiting to happen."

Despite his demands, she squirmed the entire way, not comfortable being man handled. She could hear Hugo snickering behind them the entire time.

Scorpius kicked her door open, and practically threw her off him, and onto her bed.

"You ever hit me like that again, and I'll slice your hand off myself," he growled. She glared back at him.

Without another word he walked out, leaving Rose to huff while she crossed her arms. Hugo's face appeared in her room moments later.

"Good night," he said, cheerfully. She threw a pillow at him.

"Tell Scorpius that I hope he dies in his sleep."

"Will do," he said, making his way out. "With the way he hit his head, I wouldn't be surprised if he does. Night."

Then he closed the door, letting Rose roast in her anger, in the dark, by her lonesome.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the incident was not talked about, and Rose was not one to bring it up. She treated Malfoy the same as always, glad that the mark had left his face. She managed to convince her mother that she had twisted her ankle on the way home, and Hermione managed to heal it right away.<p>

For the next few days, nothing special happened. Scorpius spent most of the time with Hugo and his Muggle friends, while Rose was either hanging out with her own, or out in the sun reading a good book. They stayed out of each other's way most of the time, though arguments would break out every now and then, as they ususally did. To put it simply, nothing had changed much from the first day he got here.

Then, a few days later, Rose came to the surprise realization that Scorpius had been here for almost two weeks. It was only about fourteen days, but it seemed he had been here for a life time already. Her annoyance at him, on the other hand, had not changed in the slightest, and it seemed the same way vice versa.

However, his presence in the house was now known enough, that it was comfortable. Hugo was happy to have a new big brother figure to share his room with. Her mother treated Scorpius like her own son now, though a but more formally. Even her father had come to get used to the boy, coming in and out of the house at his own accord, and lounging around his living room. Rose secretly wondered if Scorpius was as comfortable as he presented himself, or if it was just some sort of cover. The boy who had lived with a wizarding family his entire life, couldn't have become so used to this Muggle life so quickly, could he? She knew practically nothing about him, his family, or his past, so she really couldn't say.

Summing it up, Rose was amazed at how well everyone seemed to adapt to the new life style. Even though their guest was an annoying one, she was used to spotting his blonde hair around the house and down her Muggle streets.

What really surprised her though, was when her parents came to tell her they were going out for the night.

"Mr. and Mrs. Walker from down the block invited us to a resort and spa for the weekend. Would you mind staying by yourselves for a night?"

"Not at all!" Hugo said excitedly, at the dinner table. "You kids have fun."

"Not so fast young man." Hermione said, sternly. "No parties while were gone."

"We got Mrs. Paterson coming to check on you every now and then," Ron added in.

"Ugh, fine," Hugo mumbled, eyes downcast as he scooped up mash potatoes into his mouth.

"If you want Rosie you can bring your little group over," Hermione said, turning to her daughter.

"What, how come shes allowed to bring people over!"

"Because she and her friends are responsible... and their girls," Ron said. "No boys in my house when I'm not here!"

"Fine" Hugo said, crossing his arms. "Sorry Scorpius, looks like your gonna have to sleep in the shed."

"Don't be ridiculous." Hermione said, giving her husband a look as he nodded his head in approval. "As long as everyone behaves themselves, I'll be happy. I know I can count on you Rosie, right?"

"Of course, mother," she said, sitting up in her chair, proudly.

"Kiss ass," Hugo mumbled into his food

* * *

><p>A few hours later Rose's parents had left for their weekend vacation and Rose's three friends were sitting around her couch, watching a scary movie and stuffing their faces with popcorn. However, it wasn't long before the movie ended ,and the girls were deciding on what to do next.<p>

"We could do truth and dare?" Crystal pointed out.

"What are we, five?" Rose asked, sarcastically.

"Seriously Crystal" Tiff said, knowingly. "Spin the bottle was always better,"

"Yea, but theirs no boys here," Arianna cut in. "No fun."

Rose rolled her eyes, while the other girls laughed.

"Well that can be an easy fix," Tiff said, after her laughter had subsided, nudging Crystal. "Hugo and his friends are just outside, aren't they?"

"That's right!"

"No!" Rose said, sternly. "I already promised my parents, no boys."

"Oh c'mon Rose live a little!" Arianna said, giggling.

"Has anyone ever told you your a terrible influence?"

"My mother reminds me everyday of my life."

"Hey where's Crystal?" Rose said suddenly, realizing they were down a girl.

Arianna twisted around just as confused, but Tiff merely smiled and said, "She had to make a phone call."

"To whom?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Suddenly the front door, which Rose has sworn was locked before, slammed open, letting in the cold night air.

A figure appeared with it's arms stretched wide. "Did I hear a bunch of beautiful girls are about to play some spin the bottle? Count me in!"

It was Hugo's friend, Eric.

Arianna, Tiff, and Crystal started laughing. Rose was far from amused.

"Eric... get out of my house."

"But... Crystal invited me," he said, pouting, Rose gave her friend a long look, one that she couldn't meet.

A few moments later, Eric was followed in by Hugo and Scorpius. Behind them was Hugo's other friends Dave, Matt, and Patrick. All the boys were older then Hugo, except for Patrick who was in the same year as him. All the same, despite their age difference, all of them seemed to get along swell.

"So ladies, what are we doing tonight?" Hugo said, in the most suavest voice he could muster, sitting cross legged on the floor, next to Rose.

"Dad is going to murder you."

"Only if he finds out," Hugo said, giving her a pointed look. She sighed, turning her face from his puppy dog eyes when she noticed everyone in the room, except Scorpius, was giving her the same look.

"Whatever!" she said, giving up. Everyone cheered, giving out high fives, while Rose tried her best to not face palm herself. "Lemme get more snacks from the shed."

"You keep snacks in the shed?" Arianna asked, quizzically.

Ron liked to bring his work home sometimes, but Hermione wouldn't allow magical objects in the house that could be seen, so Ron was forced to keep his work in the shed. When he was busy, doing whatever he did in there, he would usually snag some chips or popcorn to help relieve his stress.

"My father is pretty strange," Rose said simply, standing up. "You should all know that."

"That he is!" Hugo agreed. "There's a lot of stuff back there though."

"I'll help her out," Eric said, a huge grin on his face.

Rose wanted to punch her brother in his face. Why even mention it with so many Muggles in the house. Hugo seemed to realize his mistake because he said: "C'mon Eric, you're as weak as they come. Scorpius, go help her."

Rose sighed in relief... well before she saw the look that Arianna shot her.

"So what's spin the bottle anyway?" Scorpius asked her as they made their way out into the yard, and towards the small red shed.

"Oh c'mon now. Don't play dumb, you've definetly heard of it," Rose scoffed, but Scorpius merely shook his head.

"It's really simple," she said, opening the rusty door. "You put a bottle in the middle, and someone spins it. Whoever it lands on, that person has to kiss. Can you hold this door open, sometimes it'll jam if it closes to hard."

"Sure," Scorpius said, leaning his back on the door to keep it open. Rose began going through her father's things. The inside looked much larger then it did on the outside and resembled a mini office, complete with filing cabinets and a desk.

"I know he hides them somewhere in here," Rose mumbled, opening and closing drawers.

The two were silent for a few moments while Rose searched, until Scorpius spoke up.

"So you kiss each other in front of everyone then?"

Rose looked up at him, confused at first. "...What?... Oh you mean the game! Well, it depends. The rules change around a lot depending on who you're playing with. Sometimes you have to and other times they'll give you privacy... though I guess letting everyone see is better then playing seven minutes in heaven..."

"What's that?" Scorpius asked, now curious.

Rose laughed dully. "Ah, nothing you need worry about."

She stood up, brushing off her pants. She couldn't find her father's snacks anywhere. Maybe he took them out for once...

She was about to give up when she noticed something strange under the floor by the filing cabinets. From here it looked like a little compartment beneath the floor. _Oh, the lengths our father goes to hide his food..._

"Malfoy can you help me move this thing?" she said pointing to the cabinet. "I think my father hid them under there"

Scorpius made his way inside when a thought suddenly came to mind.

"Wait! Malfoy don't let the door-"

But it was too late. The door closed heavily with a loud smack.

"...slam," Rose said gloomily, finishing her previous statement. "Merlin, **please** don't le the door be locked..."

Scorpius tried the door knob but it seemed to be stuck. He hit his shoulder against the door but to no avail.

"It won't budge," he said, giving her a look.

"Of course it won't," Rose said, turning around to look at the blank wall. She could almost hear Arianna's and Tiff's laughter in her head, while Crystal made a comment about how Rose managed to get into such cliche situations. Rose could only shake her head... sometimes she hated herself. Was this honestly really happening? Yes, yes it was...

They were locked inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Ok that's it, like I said nothing special. And I know you guys are waiting for some real juicy stuff to happen, it's been like what? Eight chapters already? The thing I really want there relationship to develop in the right way. I'm not a fan of fanfics where everything just happens out of the blue. So I have to make Scorpius and Rose at least_ friends _before anything could happen. But, don't worry, the goey cute romantic stuff WILL come eventually I can promise you that. So please review and lemme know what you think :)


	9. Stuck in the Shed

**Author's Note:** _**ATTENTION**_: okay so I've been getting alot of complaints on my grammar and I want to make one thing clear to everyone. I re read every chapter about 3 times, fixing mistakes as I go, but despite this, I STILL miss stuff. I can't help it, my brain will just read over the mistakes. So I was wondering if anyone would like help me out and be my grammar editor. If you're interested drop me a line and we'll sort everything out. However, if no one wants to then you'll all just have to suffer through my terrible editing. But for now, here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Own Harry Potter? Only in my wildest dreams.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this!" Rose yelled angrily, trying to force the door open but to no avail. "How could you be so stupid! I told you to hold the door open!"<p>

"Are you kidding me?" Scorpius said, arms crossed, brow furrowed. "You're the one that told me to move!"

"Well I thought you'd have some sense in that stupid brain of yours to put something to hold the door open. Obviously I was expecting too much!" Rose growled, giving the door a final kick before turning around and mimicking Scorpius's position. "Do you have your wand on you?"

"No," he said, glaring at her "You're the one who told me to not carry it when I'm with the bloody Muggles!"

"Out of everything I've ever asked you to do, **THAT'S** when you decide to listen to me?"

"Okay Ms. Know-It-All. How about this! Do you have that stupid phone contraption with you?"

"You mean my cell phone? No I left it inside-."

"Wasn't it **_you_** who told me that it was used so you can get in touch with anyone at anytime? You're supposed to keep it on your person for situations like this, right? Well who's the real bloody idiot here?"

Rose could feel her face flushing due to the from the anger that was now boiling in her blood.

"The idiot that was too stupid to hold the door open!" Rose answered, not caring whether or not she was in the wrong.

"Right, of course it is," Scorpius said sarcastically, throwing his hands up. "Because Ms. Goody Two Shoes Weasley couldn't possibly be in the wrong. Even if she was too stupid to bring her damn Muggle phone. That'd be insane!"

"Will you shut up already! I've got more problems to worry about then your useless comments."

She ignored his 'I want to strangle you with my bare hands' glare, and sat on the desk that her father used, to work on. She folded her legs, pretzal style, and put her elbows on her knees, head in her hands. "Now I have to think of a way to get us the hell out of here, thanks to you."

Rose sat up straight as Malfoy marched up to her, anger burning in his eyes. He was right in her face when he said, "So help me Merlin, if you weren't a girl-"

"If I wasn't a girl, what!" Rose snapped at him.

They glared at each other for a moment, before Malfoy took a step back.

"I thought so," Rose mumbled, as Scorpius went to go take a seat in the chair.

"Here's an idea", Malfoy said sarcastically. "Why don't you use that big mouth of yours to call for help. I'm sure someone will hear us, then."

"Oh great plan," Rose muttered sarcastically. "Let's let the whole Muggle neighborhood see what's inside the shed. No one will notice that its a hell of a lot bigger on the inside then the outside."

"Whatever."

"Yea, whatever," Rose said, raising her voice. "Why don't we let me do the thinking here so my parents don't end up in a cell in Azkaban like yours!"

Suddenly something clicked in her brain, and the anger drained out of her like water down a sink. Her stomach was full of nothing but a cold slab of guilt as she realized what she had just said. She knew that Malfoy was a git, but he didn't deserved to be hit below the belt like that. It was totally insensitive of her, and she knew it.

The change of emotion must have been clear on Rose's face because Malfoy didn't yell back, as she was expecting him too. Instead gave her an angry glance, then went to twirling a pen that had been on Ron's desk in silence.

She tried apologizing but her throat closed up, not allowing her to speak. She felt terrible for what she had said, felt terrible about the situation he was in.

"Will you stop looking at me like I'm a wounded dog?" he said, glancing up at her again.

Rose swallowed her pride and started. "Look, what I said was-"

"Just forget about it," he said, in a bored tone now. She could see the anger quickly leave his face as well. She took a deep breath.

"No," she said, not looking at him directly. "I'm sorry. What I said...that was really uncalled for."

"It's fine," he tried waving it off, also avoiding her eye. "If that's where my parents end up, well... so be it."

Rose opened her mouth to lecture him on the value of family, but decided against it; closing her mouth with pursed lips. She knew nothing about Malfoy, never asked and never cared. Who knew what his family life was like. and who knew if him and his parents got along. He barely showed any emotions towards his families predicament when he had come here. Rose had always thought it was just a defense mechanism to the current situation but what if he really didn't care?Was this sarcastic and uncaring act he always put on, not actually an act act all? Was this what he was truly felt?

Rose inhaled deeply once more. Her curiosity was making her fingers twitch, but she was smart enough to know that she was treading over a sensitive topic, and had to approach with caution.

"I'm guessing you and your parents didn't get along then?" she questioned with a laugh, hoping to make it sound light hearted, but instead made her curiosity sound much more obvious then she had wanted. She stared down at her hands which were clasped together in her lap, while trying to hold the fake smile that was wavering quickly.

At the corner of her eye, she saw Scorpius look up at her, studying her being. It made her feel extremely nervous, and she couldn't help but move around where she sat in discomfort.

"We're nothing like your family if that's what you mean," he said finally, making Rose exhale in relief. "We're not the 'sit around the dinner table' kinda people."

"Well that sucks," Rose said, as sympathetic as possible. She didn't know what else to say, but she still wanted to hear more. Luckily for her, Scorpius wasn't done.

"Not as much as you'd think," he replied. "I mean we don't talk much, but it much more peaceful then this place."

"Then I dont understand," Rose said, shaking her head. "If your happy the way things are, why are you okay with your parents going away to Azkaban?"

"It's not like I wish for them to go there," he said, playing with the hem of his shirt. "I don't really know them. They're always at work or out with important people so their never home much. It wouldn't really make a difference if they went away because they were never really there to begin with."

Rose couldn't help but feel a pain in her heart, though she wasn't sure what it was. Pity maybe? Sorrow? Whatever it was, she felt over sympathetic at this point. Here was this boy who never had a real family and was alone most of his life, while here she was with an over protective family of her own, that she never thought twice about having. She couldn't imagine being an only child, growing up in a huge mansion all by her lonesome. It must be terribly boring as well. This boy may be a complete jerk, but she couldn't help feeling like she wanted to go and give him a hug or something... not that she was going too though. That'd just be weird.

"What I don't understand," Scorpius spoke up, taking Rose away from her private thoughts."Is why my mother sent me here of all places. I'm perfectly capable of staying in the house without them."

Rose thought about it but couldn't come up with any good reason either.

"Who knows," she mentioned, shrugging. "You can ask her later, right?. I mean, their trial is coming up and their's no guarantee their getting sent to Azkaban."

"True," he agreed, nodding. "But I doubt it. My father's a real idiot if he thought he could keep all that stuff without anyone finding out about it."

Rose was just about to ask, what in fact, his father had been hiding, but thought better of it. She wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

"Do you like it here?" Rose asked out of the blue, surprising herself. She suddenly felt self conscious of the question, as if she had asked him something too personal for an answer.

"This place?" he said, his normal arrogant tone was back in his voice now. "You mean with all the yelling, and running around that goes on all day? There's barely a peaceful moment in your house. Not to mention, all these Muggle roaming around, I don't know how you could call yourself a witch."

Rose was about to retort angrily when he started laughing, catching her by suprise.

"I do like it here," he said grinning. "It's a lot less boring then my home, anyway."

For a moment, Rose couldn't help but stare at his smiling face. It was like he had peeled a layer of an invisible mask off and she could now see Malfoy a bit clearer as a younger happier child. His eyes looked a little more brighter, in any case.

"Well I'm glad," she finally said. "Everyone seems to be enjoying your stay, especially Hugo."

Malfoy cocked his head to side. "Does that 'everyone' include you?"

"Well," Rose said, her mouth suddenly becoming dry. "Ummm... I..."

But whatever she was about to say suddenly vanished from her mind, leaving her blank. She watched as Scorpius lifted one eyebrow, still waiting for an answer, but the sarcastic remark she wanted to say wouldn't come out, as her brain was taking the question too seriously.

She suddenly realized she was staring at Malfoy longer then what was considered normal. However, he was looking right at her too, unwavering, with that stupid grin on his face. She didn't know whether or not she should break first, and felt her face get hot for reasons she was unsure about. Her palms grew sweaty and the butterflies in her stomach started fluttering excitedly. It was like her whole body was rebelling against her, and she hadn't the slightest inkling why. The only thing she was able to grasp out of this now awkward situation was the realization that she didn't hate Malfoy... or at least not as much as she thought she did.

"Oy," someone called suddenly, from the other side of the door. "You two still in there?"

Rose jumped out of her skin, breaking the spell that had sprung up between them, and went over to the locked door, with trembling limbs.

"Hugo! Is that you?" she asked, ignoring the blonde boy behind her.

"Yea! What's going on in there?" his muffled voice, asked.

"We're locked in! Go get your wand and let us out," she yelled, then cursed herself remembering that there was still Muggles in her home, and hoping that none were outside with Hugo.

"Alright, I'll be back in a sec!" he yelled through, leaving Rose alone, once again, with Malfoy.

"Well am I going to get an answer or not?" Scorpius asked, from his sitting position. She swallowed and turned around, a newly formed attitude was now in place.

"You infuriate me, most of the time," she started. "But when you're not being an annoying git... your alright I guess."

"Your the smartest girl in our year and that's the best answer you could come up," Malfoy smirked. "I'm alright?"

"Sorry, finding a compliment that fits you is near impossible," she rolled her eyes, sarcastically.

The tense air in the room had finally risen and everything seemed to be back to normal. However, once they were out of the shed, thanks to Hugo, Rose couldn't help but ponder why on earth she had frozen up like that. It didn't make sense in the slightest... well, she'd make sure it wouldn't happen again.

* * *

><p>"Well look who decided to join us," Rose heard Tiff call out. Yet instead of answering with her usual comeback, Rose plopped on her father's chair and threw the chip bags at her. She had no desire to hear the taunting that was sure to come.<p>

Scorpius sat lazily on the floor, next to his new found friends, who nudged him a bit. Rose tried her best to ignore the obvious anxiety in the room.

"So," Crystal said, looking at Rose while holding up a plastic bottle, that was most likely found in the kitchen. "Are we going to play? Or have you two already had enough?"

The group started laughing making Rose's cheeks a slight pink, while Scorpius just smirked in his usual way.

"Jealous, are you?" was his only answer, making the other laugh more. Rose rolled her eyes, trying not to pay attention. She was far from being in the mood to party or play childen's games. In fact, she could feel a growing headache coming on and wanted nothing more then to lay down.

However, despite her obvious feelings of resentment, the game was played anyway. Rose's head was in the clouds, but she was there just enough to know whom the bottle was spinning on, and who was kissing who. It started off with Tiff kissing Patrick, then David kissing Crystal, with an ecstatic Arianna, who was happy enough to kiss Rose's younger brother, despite being older then him. She could hear the giggling in her head as she thought about her time at Hogwarts and how these kind of ridiculous games were never played. Only Muggles could come up with something as embarrassing as this. She thought about the warm lit castle, how the fields overflowed with flowers in the spring, the smell of Christmas in the Great Hall in the winter, the excitement at the Quiddatch Pitch, the feel of her wand in her hands, and then the depths of Malfoys blue eyes that she had gazed into only about an hour ago.

Then the giggling turned into outright laughter, and she was brought back into reality.

_What the_**_hell_**_was I just thinking about_, she thought, shaking her head as her cheeks grew hot. Despite her embarrassing thought pattern, her reaction in the outside world seemed to be in the right, because it only made people laugh louder.

That's when she looked down and realized that annoying plastic bottle, that she would blow up if she had her wand, was pointing at her.

She felt herself grow panicked as she looked around the room. She hadn't been paying attention in the slightest, and had no idea who had spun it. For a second, her gaze landed on Scorpius, but then she quickly turned away. No need to make this worse then it already was.

Yet, it was not Scorpius who had spun the bottle. No, it was none other then the eccentric Eric who bowed as he got up, making everyone cheer, before he made his way towards her.

_Of all the bloody people..._,she couldn't help thinking, as he came closer.

It was only a second before he had grabbed both arms of the chair, and was leaning towards her.

"We meet again, Rosie dear," he said, with a smile on his face, that could have been mistaken as the happiness of the winning the lottery.

Rose sat back as far as possible in the arm chair, lifting one of her legs and putting her foot firmly on his chest, creating a barrier from him to her face, using her entire body.

"Not in this life time,"' she said, but she couldn't help but laugh. He was the kinda kid who's smile was contagious and this day was getting more bizzare by the second. Laughing or not, she would not be kissing one of her oldest childhood friends anytime soon... at least not in front of anyone.

"Well we could go somewhere private, if that's what you'd like," he said, as if reading her mind. "But who knows what kind of penalty that would bring up."

Rose instantly thought of the conversation she had with Scorpius discussing 'Seven minutes in Heaven.'

"Absolutely not," she said trying to push him back with her leg, but to no avail.

"Well alrighty then," he said simply, and before Rose even had time to think, he leaped onto the arm of the chair so Rose's foot slipped from his chest, and before she had time to defend herself, he came at her from above. His warm lips pressed firmly down on hers, as one hand held on to her cheek, preventing her from escape. It lasted for only a second but when he pulled away enough that she could see his big shiny brown eyes, she could feel her face grow hot.

Then without further ado, he turned around, fist in the air, shouting "I got her!"

Everyone cheered, clapping there hands and laughing, making Rose embarrassment meter burst. All she could do was take a pillow and throw it at the back of his smug head, yelling over the cheers that a warning would have been nice. His answer was a over exaggerated flirty wink, making everyone laugh more, including Rose. He was such an idiot that she couldn't do anything but laugh, despite the fact, that the joke was on her.

She looked over at Arianna, expecting her to give her a cheery thumbs up, but instead saw that her eyes were watching something on her right. Rose followed her line of sight until she was looking at Malfoy once more. Looking sullen, and out of the loop, he stared out the dark window, face tense.

She was about to say something when Arianna spoke up. "You haven't gone yet Scorpius right? Have a go."

"What?" he said confusingly, as if his head had been somewhere very far away, Then when he When realized what she was asking of him he answered, "No thanks, this isn't really my thing."

"Oh go on!" Hugo said, clapping him on the back, after just wrestling with Eric for kissing his sister. "It can't hurt."

Shrugging, he took the bottle in his hands and spun it on the floor, hard. It could land on anyone at this point.

Rose had been out of it, almost the entire game, but now that Scorpius was going, she felt herself totally aware, concentrating on the spinning bottle and where it would stop. It's fast speed was slowly decreasing and before she knew it, it was revolving slowly around everyone, once... twice... three times...where it would stop, nobody knows.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Please review and lemme know what you think :D until next time!


End file.
